Green
by XCloakedxSchemerx
Summary: Twilight Academy is like any boarding school. But Axel and Roxas find a way to make it livable. AkuRoku, Zemyx
1. Pizza and Secrets

Ahh! New story! Don't worry! I am still continuing the other two… I just have a severe writers block… But I hope chapter 4..(?) of Kids will be up… But I hope you enjoy it!

**As you should know, I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

Ok… So maybe flipping of the counselor wasn't such a great idea… But you know… You gotta do what you gotta do!

That's how I ended up here. In the principal's office of Twilight Academy. Mr. Strife was a good guy. He was nice, but harsh. Pictures of him and his partner Leon, were framed on the light brown walls. The blonde sat in his rolling chair, arms folded at his chest.

"Mr. Green, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Strife shuffled through my personal record.

"Why do I have to be here?" I folded my arms.

"Because you made a poor choice!" Mr. Strife slammed his hands on his desk. "Why do you keep doing things like this? I give you warning after warning, but your behavior stays the same! I still haven't decided your final punishment, but before I say anything, I hope you can be mature enough to show your new roommate around."

"New roommate? What are you talking about?" I turned around in my chair. I didn't see any new faces, just the old secretary ladies.

"He should be coming soon. But Axel, please, behave yourself!" Mr. Strife got up and opened the door leading back into the hallway. "Axel, he has blonde hair and blue eyes."

I turned around. _Nice__description,__dumb__ass._ Mr. Strife headed back in his office. I turned back to the front entrance.

While I was waiting, I decided to make most of the time out of class by taking a nice nap. I leaned back on the cold brick wall. Before I could drift off, someone poked me on the arm. "Are you… Axel Green?" I opened my eyes.

Like Mr. Strife said, the boy had honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had that type of baby-face girls would go all out for…

"Mhm… Yeah. Who are you?" I yawned. I brushed my bright red spikes back with my hand.

"I'm Roxas Little. I heard you would be showing me around?" Roxas hugged his book bag tight.

"You would also be my roommate." I tried to sound hyped about getting a new roommate, but underneath, I absolutely dreaded it.

"Oh, cool."

Roxas and I walked down the hallway. I showed him pretty much everything there was to know about this boarding school. Roxas and I got a pass to go back to our dorm, since I had to show him that too.

Roxas soaked the yellow walls of our dorm in. I had other roommates as well.

There was Demyx. His corner of the dorm had a bunch of sheet music and a giant sitar case was on his bed. Demyx had this weird, blonde mullet thing. He also had blue eyes.

Then there was Zexion. His corner consisted of emo-band posters like, _My__Chemical__Romance,_and, _30__Seconds__To__Mars._Zexion also had a ton of books pilled on his nightstand. Zexion had slate colored hair with blue eyes as well.

My corner? _Bullet__For__My__Valentine_and _Skillet_ posters were everywhere!

Roxas put his bag on his new bed. He sat down and pulled out a picture. Roxas closed his eyes and laid down on the bed.

"You OK?" I walked towards the blonde.

"Yeah… Fine." Roxas sat up. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question took me off guard. Why was some kid who only knows my name be asking me if I ever fell in love. The only logical thing to say was, "Um… Why?"

"Just wondering… I probably wouldn't have anybody love me…"

Wow. Why is he telling me this?

"Why?" I sat down next to him.

"Because. I don't… Nevermind…" Roxas looked at the photo again. I took a quick glance at the picture.

Roxas was in the picture… But there was another boy who I didn't recognize. He looked a lot like Roxas, but his hair was brown. I decided not to ask…

"We should probably get to class…" Roxas stood up and put his picture back in his pocket.

"We don't have to… Mr. Strife got us daily passes. We could take the time to… talk?" I stood up.

"Oh… OK!" Roxas sat back on the bed.

"So… Why did you come here?"

Roxas shrugged. "My mom thought it would be good for me to get out of the house…" I could tell it was a touchie subject for Roxas, so I didn't ask about that.

"Why are _you_here?" Roxas turned the question on me.

"Well, I was expelled from my old school, and my parents hate me, so they sent me as far away from them as humanly possible!" I laughed. "I'm a delinquent I guess…"

Roxas laughed. "That's nice?" I heard Roxas's stomach growl. "Is there any food here?"

I looked around my side of the room. All there was were a bunch of old candy wrappers and empty Gatorade bottles. "Nope… I could get you something, if you want."

"Um… OK." Roxas stood up again. "Is the cafeteria open?"

I looked at the clock. It was 3:04pm. "No… The cafeteria is only open on weekends to the students. But other than the weekends… The cafeteria is only open for the regular breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Roxas sat back down. "But there is some places to go outside of campus that we are allowed to go to."

Roxas stood back up. "OK."

"I hope you like pizza." Roxas and I walked into Varsity Pizza. It was a small pizzeria, will some of the best pizza in town! Roxas and I looked at the menu. "Roxas, order anything. My treat."

"Um… Thanks." Roxas ordered a slice of cheese pizza and a can of Coke, while I ordered a slice of pepperoni with a can of Sprite.

Roxas and I sat in a booth and waited for our pizza. We talked about our hobbies and our old friends from back home.

"My friend Namine was an excellent artist. She would draw me all the time! But… She had thought that I had liked her… And one night… She tried to kiss me…" Roxas blushed. "I don't like her like that though…"

"My friend Larxene did that to me once… But we talked about things and… We sort of made up." I wasn't lying either!

"I don't necessarily like girls like that…" Roxas's face blushed even redder then before.

"Are you… gay?" Not like I had a problem with it though…

Roxas nodded his head. "Yeah… Don't hate me… Even though you don't know me too well."

"Why would I hate you? You wouldn't be any different than if you WEREN'T gay."

The guy came with our pizza. Roxas eyed the pizza like he had never eaten before. Once the pizza was on the table, Roxas slowly picked the slice up, and took a bight. In between chews, I could hear the blonde mumble, "Oh my God. This is DELICIOUS!"

I laughed. "Yeah, right?"

Roxas finished his pizza in record time. He took the last sip of his Coke, and threw it in the recycling bin.

"Dude, thanks." Roxas smiled at me. "That was probably the best pizza I had ever eaten!"

"No problem! I didn't want to starve!" I smiled back at Roxas. "Now we have to hurry up before Demyx and Zexion throw a fit!"

Roxas and I literally ran back to dorms. The sitar player and the goth were lying on their beds.

When Roxas and I entered the room, Demyx automatically stood up. "Hey there! I'm Demyx!" The mulleted boy put his arm out for Roxas to shake. Roxas hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Roxas." Zexion stood up and walked over to us.

"And I'm Zexion. And no, I am not emo." Zexion smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Roxas."

"You too." Roxas looked over at me.

"Where were you two?" Demyx asked as he sat back on his bed.

I explained what Roxas and I were doing. Demyx smirked as I got to the pizza part. "What?"

Demyx laughed. "Oh, nothing."

"Whatever." I looked at the clock. We still had two hours before lights out. "What do you guys want to do?"  
>"I need to ask Mr. Strife about something." Roxas got up and walked out of the room. A piece of paper fell from his pocket.<p>

I noticed it after Roxas was gone. I went to pick it up.

As I unfolded the crumpled paper, I could tell it was Roxas's photo. The boy with the brunette hair smiled wildly, as if he was hyper that day, or something of that nature. It was funny actually. The brunette looked a lot like Roxas…

I decided to place the picture under my pillow, so I didn't loose it when Roxas came back.

Demyx plopped next to me on my bed. "Do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"Roxas! Do you like him?" Demyx leaned in, wanting to know.

"As a friend, yes. Not like they way _you__'__re_thinking, no." I blushed. Maybe I _did_have some feelings for the blonde… "But, I don't know…"

Demyx jumped up excitedly. "Haha! I KNEW IT!"


	2. The Mall

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Remember in the last chapter when I mentioned Varsity pizza? Well, it's a real pizza place! And I honestly love it! :D But back to the story, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>Roxas come back about a hour later. He flopped on his bed.<p>

"Roxas." I took the picture from underneath my pillow and handed it to the honey-blonde. Roxas's face was shocked to see the photo in my hands.

"Where… Did you get this?" His hands trembled.

"You dropped it… I didn't look at it though… You know… Personal." I laid on my bed.

Zexion was reading while Demyx was writing a song on papers of sheet music, though Axel could see Demyx smiling under the paper.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas sat next to me. "About the picture…"

"What about it?" I sat up.

"He was my brother." _He_ being the brunette. "Something happened when we were younger…"

"What was his name?" I tried not to get to personal…

"Sora." Roxas stuffed the picture in his pocket. "I'm sorry… It's just… Hard to explain." The blond stood up and laid on his bed.

"Sorry for asking…" I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

I slowly climbed into my bed. Demyx and Zexion were whispering over in Zexion's corner. I would hear some giggles every now and then from the dirty blond. I looked over to the mini gossip circle.

"Hey, Axel. When is our history test?" Zexion twisted himself so he was looking at me. "It wasn't on the board, and I am to scared to ask Mr. Kreiss! He's… Crazy…" Zexion whispered the, _crazy_ part.

Demyx snickered. "He _so_is…" Demyx got up and sat back on his own bed.

"Mr. Kreiss said it was next Tuesday yesterday." I turned off my bed-side lamp. I tucked my hand under my pillow, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

My alarm didn't go off the next morning, partially because it was a Saturday and there was no need to wake up at 6, and I never really felt like turning on, out of my own laziness.

Roxas was already up, though Demyx and Zexion were still asleep. I checked the clock. 10:45 am. I got up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn.

"Morning." Roxas looked over the book he was reading. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah. Did you?" I walked over to my drawer and picked out my black jeans and white t-shirt.

"Yeah, I guess." Roxas placed his bookmark into his book and placed it on his nightstand. The shorter boy climbed out of bed and walked to his own drawer.

I went into the bathroom that the four of us were required to share. I got out of my grungy pajamas and stepped into the shower.

Once I got out, I quickly dried myself of, got dressed, and checked my perfect (and natural) red spikes.

I exited the small bathroom. Roxas was waiting outside for his turn. As I was in the shower, Demyx and Zexion finally woke up. Demyx was surprisingly already dressed… Same with Zexion.

"Morning boys! What are you doing today?" I sat on my unmade bed.

"I don't know about you and Roxas, but we wanted to know if you would join us on our trip to the mall!" Demyx smiled. "Maybe see a movie or something?"

"Um… OK, I guess. I have nothing better to do." I put on my red Converse.

Roxas emerged from the bathroom. He wore a blue t-shirt with grey shorts that cut off right bellow his knees.

"Hey Roxas, do you want to go to the mall with us?" Zexion stood up.

Roxas smirked. "Why not?" Roxas slipped on his blue and black Osiris high tops.

"You guys ready to go?" Demyx twirled his key ring around his finger. "Hope you like people."

Demyx, Zexion, Roxas and I pilled into Demyx's small blue Neon. Demyx and Zexion took the front two seats, while Roxas and I took the back.

"Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat~" Demyx giggles while Zexion gave him a, "Shut up or I'm never kissing you again" face.

"Demyx… Please… No…" Roxas held his hands to his ears.

I laughed. "Eh, it's Demyx's favorite song… I would get used to it."

Demyx laughed as he drove out of the parking lot. "AND TO THE MALL!"

"HUZZAHHH!" Zexion and I chanted. Roxas seemed pretty freaked that his roommates were going all, "Medieval" on his cute little ass… Did I just say… _cute?_ Crazy…

The mall was extremely packed! Which didn't surprise me thinking that it was a Saturday afternoon on one of the first weeks of school…

Demyx and Zexion were holding hands, as usual, as they were chosing which stores to go into.

"Axel, are they dating?" Roxas asked me as we were waiting for the love birds to come out of Bed, Bath, and Body Works.

"Mm? Oh, Demyx and Zexion? Yeah, they are." I looked into Roxas's blue eyes. I mean, he was cute and all…

"Oh, that's cool. They're cute together!" Roxas smiled. "How long were they together?"

I tried to go back to when Demyx was all jumpy and exited that Zexion had finally asked him out. "Maybe since… October?" It was coming close to the end of November.

"That's nice." Finally, Demyx and Zexion left the frilly store with a bag of girly-smelling soap.

"OK… Axel, you wanted to go to Hot Topic and Zumiez?" Demyx asked me.

"Yeah. I heard they had new inventory… I wanted to check that out." I said.

"Oh, could I come in with you? I like their shirts!" Roxas asked.

"Yeah! Of course! And then after we could all catch a movie?" Zexion suggested.

"Yeah! Come on guys!" Demyx and Zexion ran in the direction of the two stores, their hands interlocked with each other's.

"They are just to cute." Roxas smiled as he ran after them.

"Yeah… I guess they are." I ran after the three goof-balls I considered my friends.

Roxas and I walked into Hot Topic. We walked over to the graphic shirt section.

"You see anything you like?" Roxas asked me.

"I don't know… I have a shirt for every band known to man… don't need one of those… I have a ton of shirts with crappy puns… don't need those… Naw, guess not!" I laughed.

Roxas laughed with me. "Yeah, right?"

"We should get out of here… You know, so Demyx and Zexion don't freaking get bored and decide to suck each other's faces of…"

Roxas blushed as he laughed. "They would do that?"

"You kidding? They totally would!"

Roxas and I walked out of the store. As I predicted, Demyx and Zexion were indeed, kissing!

"What did I tell you…" I patted Roxas's back. "I know things."

Demyx looked up. "Oh! H-Hi! You guys ready?" Demyx backed away from his blushing partner.

"Yep. Now, who wants to see a movie?" I said, smiling at the three.

"MEEE!" Demyx jumped up and down. Other students of the Academy stopped to look at the jumping mulleted boy.

"Lets go Dem, before animal control comes and mistakes you for a cute little monkey." Zexion took the jumpy 17 year-old's hand as we walked to the theater.

"So… Now here is the big problem… What movie?" Zexion stood at the Box Office.

"I suggest nothing scary!" Demyx leaned on Zexion's arm.

Seeing the two of them so… in love made me sort of jealous… I mean… I never really had someone to… Love me…

"How about Harry Potter? I mean, it's really the only good thing out, and I want to see Harry FINALLY DIE!" Roxas suggested.

Roxas's tone made me laugh. "I'm up for it. What about you guys?"

Zexion shrugged. "Yeah!"

Demyx smiled and nodded.

After we got our tickets, we sent Zexion over to get snacks.

"So Roxas, you read Harry Potter?" I asked the blonde.

"No… I heard Harry dies so… I wanted to see for myself if he really does!" Roxas smiled.

"You're eyes are cute…" WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH… WOAH. Did I just SAY that OUTLOUD?

Roxas gave me a confused look. "Thanks. I like yours too!"

My face should have been as red as my hair! Oh my God! "Sorry… About that…"

"No, it's cool…" Roxas smirked. "And like I said, yours are too."

Zexion came back with two large popcorns and four small soft drinks.

"Who's ready to watch a movie?" Zexion smiled.

The four of us walked into the theater. I sat next to Roxas and Demyx. Zexion was obviously sitting on the other side of the dirty blonde.

Roxas looked over at me. I looked over at him. Before I could say anything, the lights in the theater started to dim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you to Candy3314 for reviewing and making my day! Thank you to everyone else who had favorited and Alerted (I think that's good, right?) Don't hate me for the "cliff-hanger" if it's considered one... Chapter 3 is still in the prosses up in my noggin! :D **


	3. Spin The Bottle

**OMG! Chapter 3! AHH! For some people who have not seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Prt. 2, (Including myself) I decided to skip the movie part... Yeah... I really suck... This chapter is a tad shorter... Even though my chapters are already short, I thought it would be a good place to stop... Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: should already know that I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Roxas and I left the theater after the movie. Buttered popcorn stuck in my red spikes. Roxas thought it would be funny to have a popcorn fight in the middle of the movie…<p>

"I still CAN'T believe you threw popcorn at me…" I laughed.

Roxas shrugged. "Your welcome!" The blonde smiled up at me.

"Oh whatever!" Roxas and I sat on one of the benches, waiting for Demyx and Zexion to come out of the bathroom.

"They take _forever!__" _Roxas moaned.

"Yeah… But Demyx has the bladder of a squirrel… And Zexion takes twenty minutes to redo his eye-liner…" I crossed my arms, looking at the ever-so-impatient blonde.

Finally, Demyx and Zexion came out of the bathroom. "What the hell you guys? You were in there for like, a half hour!" I said when Demyx and Zexion came closer to us.

"There was a line!" Demyx said.

"Y-Yeah! There was a line…" Zexion crossed his arms.

"Well! Moving on!" Demyx blushed.

What_did_ they do in there? Well, I honestly don't want to find out…

"We should probably be getting back to dorms… It's almost 7pm!" I suggested. "And lights-out is in an hour!"

Roxas looked at his watch. "Holy mother of the Goblin King! You're right!"

Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and I bolted for the car. In minutes, we were back on the road.

Roxas pulled the photo out again on the drive home. I could tell by his expression that he really cared for his brother, for whatever happened to him.

Roxas noticed me looking at him, and he folded the paper back up and stuffed it in his poket.

The ride home was silent, other than the radio that was blasting up front. Somehow, Zexion managed to fall asleep to the high bass of the radio.

It had been twenty minutes since we left the mall, and it left us 30 minutes to get back into campus. Demyx parked the car in the parking lot. He shook the sleeping goth awake as we bolted for our dorm.

The four of us ran through the hallways, probably causing some questions to rise seeing that Demyx was screaming for us to go faster.

We finally got to our dorm. I twisted the handle. The door didn't open. "You're kidding right? We're locked out!" I searched my pockets for my keys. No luck.

"I forgot my keys…" Demyx face- palmed.

"Zexion searched his pockets as well. "Crap…"

I turned to Roxas, hoping he had a key. I checked my watch. 10 minutes. Roxas furiously searched his pockets, in hopes that they were there.

Roxas's face lit up. He pulled out a silver key from his back pant pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief. Roxas placed the key in the keyhole and turned. The door swung open.

The four of us ran into our dorm and fell onto our beds. "Well that was fun…" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah… It was!" I agreed. I could see Demyx smirking at me from his corner.

After the four of us changed into our pajamas, Demyx decided for us to play some games until Mr. Strife figured out we weren't in bed and forced us to sleep.

Demyx, Zexion, Roxas and I sat in a circle on our carpet in the middle of the dorm.

"So… What are we playing?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know… But when Demyx chooses, it's never any good…" I peeped, hoping Zexion didn't hear me.

"Mmm…" I sly gin grew on Demyx's face while he was looking at me.

"Stop whatever you're thinking Demyx…" I closed my eyes.

"How about spin the bottle?" No… No… No, No, NO, NO, NOOO!

The blood drained from my face. "Umm…" I looked over at Roxas, who's face was also stripped from all color.

"Come on! Pleeaaaassseee!~" Demyx pleaded. "Just this once!"

"Just let the boy play what he wants to play…" Zexion said.

"Fine." Demyx squealed as he ran for a bottle. "BUT JUST THIS ONCE!"

Demyx came back in record time. He spun the bottle. Landing on Zexion, (Which was no shocker) they both kissed.

Then it was Zexion's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on me… Ughhh…

I closed my eyes tight as I leaned in to kiss the goth.

It was finally my turn to spin! But… Wait… Why was I exited to spin a bottle, and then kiss someone? Whatever…

I spun the bottle. Just watching it spin made my anxious to see who it landed on. Lets just hope it's not Zexion again! I don't need Demyx on my ass!

The bottle finally stopped its spinning. The cap was in the direction of the new blonde, sitting next to me. I looked into his cute blue eyes, him looking into my green ones.

Roxas was the first to lean in… Followed by me. For the brief few moments out lips were together, was probably the time when I felt the greatest. Who knew such a little blonde that looks so sweet and innocent could have such a fierce kiss?

Roxas leaned back. His face was red. I bet mine was as well, because it was hot. Roxas smiled at me.

I could see Demyx smiling behind me. Zexion too! But all I could really focus on was Roxas's blushing face. I mean, his red cheeks made him even cuter… Ok… I REALLY need to stop considering Roxas cute…

"We should probably get going to bed…" I stood up. "I don't really want to get caught… But yet again…" I sat back down.

Demyx stood up. "You're probably right. We could continue tomorrow?" Demyx walked over to his bed and sat on the mattress.

"Yeah, I'm pretty whipped…" Zexion yawned as he made his way to his own bed.

That just left Roxas and I. His innocent looks made me want to… I mean… Why do things have to be so complicated…?

Roxas stood up. "Well… I'm going to bed… Goodnight." Roxas smiled at me as he walked to his bed.

I decided to go to bed too. Even though it was pretty much impossible to. All I could think about was if that kiss meant anything. It couldn't have!

Wow… I feel like a teenaged girl! I guess this is why girls like to gossip so much…

As I was about to fall asleep, I heard someone call my name.

I sat up. "Huh?"

Roxas was lying down on the floor next to my bed, looking up at me. "Axel. Could I talk to you?" I nodded my head and Roxas sat on my bed.

"Did that… Mean anything?" Roxas blushed.

"Umm… I don't know… Did it?" I tried to hide my red cheeks

"I guess not… Just a game, right?" Roxas laughed uneasily.

"Yeah… Right…" Roxas stood up and wandered back to his bed. "Goodnight Roxas."

"Goodnight Axel."

Well… Here goes another night of no sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks soooo much you guys for reviewing! It truely means a lot! And I am taking Candy3314's FABULOUS idea into consideration! So, thank you Candy3314 for the idea! What is the idea? Well, read on! xDD**


	4. Secrets And A Whole Lot Of Blushing

**Chapter 4! Wow… Today at school, I got in trouble for working on this during Study Hall because it wasn't "School-related". Just because it doesn't seem of any importance, it could be the most important piece of crap ever! XDD And just so you know, this chapter is much shorter than the other ones... Writers block I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…**

* * *

><p><span>Roxas POV: <span>

After our game of Spin The Bottle, Axel started getting weird around me. I mean, I know we are all gay and all… Well… I don't know about Axel… But why that game? It had been a week since our game

Sunday morning was really like any Sunday morning that I have lived through. Wake up at noon, don't change out of your pajamas, and play video games all day. Simple, easy, done.

I was sitting on the couch playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops when Axel came into the room. He sat next to me.

"Could I join?" Axel looked at me.

"Yeah. Sure!" I tossed the redhead a remote.

Axel stared at the remote. He tended to drift off at weird moments, like during class, or when we would hang out.

"Dude, are you alright?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, causing him to blink

"Hm? Oh! Fine…"

"You sure?" I already knew he was going to say yes.

After we played, we were watching TV on the couch. I pulled out the photo of my brother Sora and I from my pocket.

It took so much strength not to cry every time I looked at our smiling faces. The picture was taken three hours before Sora… Was gone.

But I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I folded my body up and sobbed.

"Are you OK?" Axel tried comforting me by trying to give me a hug, which was hard because of the position I was in.

I dropped the photo. Axel seemed to notice and picked it up from the ground. "You said he was you're brother right?"

I nodded my head.

"What happened to him?" Was I ready to tell him? Was I ready to admit I killed my own brother?

"Well… A few months back… I had just gotten my driver's license… I took Sora for a ride… And… Just like that… He was… G-Gone…" My crying had become more violent.

Axel tried once again to wrap me in his arms. Why did he care so much about me?

"I'm so sorry… I mean… It wasn't your fault."

"I was the one to crash into the tree Axel! It WAS my fault! It's my fault my best friend is DEAD!"

Axel remained silent. "I shouldn't have asked Roxas… I'm really sorry… Please… Calm down…"

Demyx and Zexion came running in to see who was crying. "Axel, what did you do?" Demyx ran to my side.

"Dem, he didn't do anything… I-I am just a giant… crybaby!" I looked up at the three.

"Roxas… I am really sorry for asking… I'm just going to…" Axel got up and went back into his room.

"Ugh!" I fell back on the couch.

"Hey, it's going to be alright!" Demyx placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess you're right…" I sat back up and whipped the tears from my eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Demyx's POV:<span>

After Axel went back into our room, Roxas decided to go in and talk to him. I decided to make some coffee while things cooled down, even though it was after noon.

As I poured my cup of coffee, Zexion kissed my cheek. "Drama this morning, huh?"

"Yeah… Do you think Axel… Likes Roxas?" I looked over my shoulder to see Zexion.

"Well, yeah… He has been out of it since we played Spin The Bottle last week! Remember?" Zexion poured himself some of the coffee.

We sat down at the dinner table that we hardly ever used.

"You know Zex… You're right! Looking back at it, Axel has been a tad spacey lately…" I took a sip of my extremely hot coffee, making me burn my tongue. "Jeez! That's hot!"

Zexion chuckled. "You just realized that?"

I scowled at Zexion, but ended up laughing. "Yeah… but you HAVE to love me!"

Zexion smirked. "You are absolutely right."

* * *

><p><span>Axel's POV:<span>

I sat on my bed. Why would I ever do that? I don't want the person that I… _liked,_ to hate me…

Roxas walked into the room. He had seemed to calm down a bit. The blonde took a seat next to me. "Dude, don't worry about it. It's fine!" Roxas grinned. "You wanted to know, and I can't judge you on that."

I looked into Roxas's blue eyes. I wanted to just… Nevermind… "I am really sorry Roxas…"

"Dude, it's OK! I'm fine… Really!" Roxas smiled. "I don't need you worrying about me…"

"Well, I don't want you to hate me…" I blushed. I looked at my yellow bed sheets.

"Why would I hate you? You're a friend to me…" Roxas said. I looked back up at Roxas.

"Oh…" I think I blushed even redder… My face was hotter than before…

"Why are you blushing?" Roxas chuckled.

My eyes widened. "Huh? Oh, I'm not blushing! Why do you think I'm blushing? Why would I be blushing? I'm blushing?" That came out faster than I hoped…

"Yeah… you are defiantly blushing…" Roxas laughed. Did he know that I… Liked him? I bet he doesn't…

"It's hot in here… That's why…"

"You said you liked it better when it was warm… It's like, 70 degrees in here…"

Oh crap… "Well… Yeah… Um…" I looked away from the blonde.

Roxas stood up. "Well, I need to get ready." And with those words, I was left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So... Another chapter done and completed! Thanks to candy3314 for giving me the idea of Roxas being completly oblivious to the fact that Axel likes him! I just hope I did it right! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was on a giant Youtube watch for Demyx Time 15, and the other night I was at a sleepover. BUT! I hope to have chapter 5 out soon! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and all that good stuff! :D**


	5. Suffocating

**Chapta 5! Sorry this didn't come out sooner v.v I was kinda sulking that Demyx Time and The Sora Show were over… BUT, IT IS NOW OUT! And I partially got over it… Ok not really… Enjoy! Oh and by the way, there will be some Death Note quotes, and some comic quotes that I do NOT own!**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><span>Roxas's POV:<span>

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I decided to go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat for a very late lunch.

"Dem, Zex, Axel? Do you want anything while I'm down at the cafeteria?" I yelled before I walked out of our dorm.

"No thanks Roxas!" Demyx yelled from the bathroom.

"No, but thanks!" Zexion yelled from the living room.

"Hang on! I need to ask Mr. Strife something, so I'll go down with you." Axel walked towards the door and slipped his red Converse on. "Hope I won't be a bother…" The redhead blushed, yet again.

"No! Not at all…" And we set off for the cafeteria.

The walk down was silent. But, not the awkward kind. Axel would tend to look up at me. I would try not to look back at him.

We finally arrived at the cafeteria. Axel waved me good-bye as he set off to go to Mr. Strife's office. I quickly got in line and grabbed a turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, and a juice. I paid and sat down at a table by the window.

I took a bite of my sandwich. I tried to piece together Axel's blushing, his moments when he would drift off, and when Axel had complemented my eyes. Could he… Like me? Naw, Axel couldn't like me! But if he did, would _I_ like him back?

Before I finished my food, I saw Axel come into the crowded cafeteria. He looked around in search for me, and when he did, he came walking over.

"Hey." Axel took a seat next to me.

"Hello. Did you talk to Mr. Strife?" I ate one of the last of my chips.

"Yeah." Axel looked over to the line.

I picked up one of the last of my chips. "I'll take a potato chip… AND EAT IT!" I popped the chip in my mouth. I laughed.

"Death Note?" Axel smirked.

"Yes. Death Note…" I gathered my trash. "Do you watch it?"

"Not as much as I did." Axel stood up. "But now I'm in the mood for cake… Or a candy bar…" Axel walked over to the lunch line.

A few moments later, Axel walked out of the line with a Butterfinger. I looked at the yellow wrapper in fear. The bar of peanut butter may look delicious, but one bite, sniff, or even a small touch could kill me.

Axel unwrapped the Butterfinger and took a bite. I ran out of the cafeteria. Looking back, I saw Axel with a highly confused look on his face.

I was running down the halls to my dorm room. Finally, mine was in sight.

I quickly unlocked the door, and ran inside, slamming the door behind me. I could hear Demyx's footsteps coming close to the door.

"Roxas? Is that you?" The dirty blond stuck his head out of the hallway. "Where's Axel?"

I took a moment to catch my breath. "He's… Coming…" I quickly went into my room and closed the door. I jumped into my bed.

"What happened?" I jumped. I didn't notice Zexion reading.

"Oh! Zexion! Didn't see you there." I smiled. "Nothing happened…"

The slate haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? It doesn't look like nothing…"

"No, nothing happened!" I stood back up.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"OOHH really?"

"Yeah… Really!"

"OOOOHHHHH Really?"

I looked sternly at the slate haired boy. "Ok, something happened…"

Zexion smiled in accomplishment. He put his book down. "I'm all ears!"

I sat back on my bed. "Well… I went to the cafeteria to get a late lunch… Axel went to Mr. Strife's office and he come back to the cafeteria before I finished my lunch." Zexion nodded. "So he bought a Butterfinger… And I got scared… So I ran out…"

Zexion squinted his eyebrows. "Why are you scared of a Butterfinger…?"

"Deathly allergic to nuts…" I looked down.

Zexion gave me a sympathetic look. "You should tell him if you're scared… I mean, this could… Kill you if you're not careful…"

"Yes, I know Zexion!" I stood up, hearing that the dorm room door opened. "He's here…"

Axel's POV:

Why would Roxas run off on me like that? Was I being too… Stalkish?

When I got back in the room, Demyx pointed to the bedroom. Roxas and Zexion were talking. The room fell silent as I stepped in.

Zexion stood up. "I'll let you be…" And he walked out of the room.

"Dude, are you OK?" I walked toward the blond. I could see fear in his blue eyes.

"Axel, please, stay back." Roxas backed away from me.

"Why? Did I do something…?" My heart sank. Was he trying to avoid me?

"Axel, please!" Roxas was looking like he was going to cry. All I could do was do what he told me to do, and stay away.

"But Roxas, what did I do?" I saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Nothing! Just, please!" I was about to give the boy a hug, which would probably get my head chopped off, but this time, he was the one to come towards me.

"Roxas…" The blond boy stood in front of me. "Please, tell me what I did!"

"Axel, it's hard to explain…" Roxas looked down at his feet.

"Roxas, I'll listen to what you have to say! Just please, tell me!" I was pretty much begging at this point.

"No! I can't! Not yet…" Roxas's voice got softer.

"Well, you are." I crossed my arms.

"No, I'm not." Roxas clenched his fists.

"Well, I'll make you." I smirked.

"What? How?"

I stepped forward and pressed my lips on Roxas's. For me, it was a longer kiss than the one that we shared when we played Spin The Bottle, but I had to stop when I heard the sound of someone choking.

Roxas's POV:

I felt my face get hot. My throat got dry. Time began to slow down. My arms began to itch, and my throat began to swell.

I was coughing violently when Axel yelled for help. Breathing became difficult, and my vision became blurry.

I was on my knees when startled Demyx and Zexion came into the room. I held onto my swelling neck, gasping for air.

The last I remember was Zexion calling 911 before my head hit the cold floor.

I woke up in the hospital. Demyx, Zexion, and Axel were sitting in the chairs by my side. I looked at my arm and winced. An IV was hooked up to my arm, sending clear fluids into my body.

I coughed. It was still hard to breathe, but it was actually possible. Axel looked over at me. "Roxas…" His eyes were swollen with tears. "I'm sorry…"

Demyx smiled at me. "You're awake! I thought you would never wake up!"

Zexion smiled at me. "Well, at least we know you're weakness."

I managed a smile. I never had an attack before… It was scary! "Thanks guys for pretty much, saving my life."

Axel frowned. "Except me, who almost killed you…"

I sighed. "Axel, it is totally fine! I should have told you. Please, don't blame it on yourself."

Axel stood up. "Well… I didn't like seeing one of my friends almost die… Because me."

"Axel! It was not you're fault! I never told you! Please, it is MY fault!" I shot back.

Axel stormed out of the room. Demyx and Zexion ran after the redhead, leaving me alone in the cold hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah! Roxas has a peanut allergy! *Like me!* I didn't want to feel alone... So I decided to make Roxy have an allergy as well! Don't hate me for almost killing the poor kid though... :P Didja catch the comic refrence? MA RLY! :D**

**I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!**


	6. The Torture Which Is BooBoo Spray

**Here is Chapter 6! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and ect… It truly means a lot! It motivates me to write! If you guys have any ideas, feel free to message me! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts**

Axel's POV: 

Why? Why me? Why does something bad happen every time something great comes in my life? It is true that I like Roxas, and right when I figure it out, he almost dies! Is there something wrong with me or something?

I ran out of the hospital room. I just couldn't deal with this anymore. I heard Demyx and Zexion chase after me.

"Axel!" Demyx caught up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault! When will you realize this? How could you have known Roxas had an allergy? He didn't tell anyone!"

"He sort of told me…" Zexion pepped. Demyx and I looked over to the goth.

"What?" Demyx and I whispered in unison.

"I had to pretty much beat it out of him… Not literally though…" Zexion shuffled his feet. "I probably should have told you this…"

"Yeah. You should have…" Demyx ungriped my shoulder and I walked down to the cafeteria. I bought a coffee and sat at one of the tables for a long time.

A few hours later, Demyx and Zexion came down. Roxas was by their side. Roxas ran towards me. "They discharged me!" The blond smiled.

I couldn't help but smile too. "Congrats." I ruffled his blond spikes. "I truly am sorry about what I did."

Roxas sat next to me. "You are impossible!" He smiled.

"Yeah… I figured that out…" I smiled. Roxas kissed my cheek. I froze.

I blushed. "Why do you always blush?" Roxas laughed.

"Because… I like you…" I looked into Roxas's blue eyes.

"I… Like you too…" Demyx and Zexion got closer to the table.

"So you two in love now?" Demyx giggled.

"Demyx!" I whined. Roxas giggled.

"Congratulations, love birds! Welcome to Lovey-Dovey Land! Population: You two!" Demyx sang.

My face was probably redder than the sun will ever be… I looked at Roxas, who's face was also red as a tomato.

"We aren't in love!" I looked back to the laughing dirty blond, and his partner-in-crime, Zexion.

"Oh really?" Zexion raised his eyebrows.

"Axel, don't-" Roxas started

"Yeah really!" I ignored Roxas.

"Axel!" Roxas was trying to cover my mouth.

"Oohhh Reaally?" Zexion smirked.

"Yeah, really…"

"OHHHH REALLY!" Demyx started laughing.

"AXEL!" Roxas covered my mouth completely. "That's how he got me to spill what happened!"

"Oh…" I mumbled under Roxas's hand. "Could you let go of my face now? Please and thank you."  
>Roxas let go of my mouth and brushed my spit of of his hands using his sweatshirt.<p>

"Do you want to go home?" I looked at Roxas, tired and in need of some TV.

"Aww! I wanted to check this girl out in the room next to mine!" Roxas teased. I nudged his arm, pretending to be hurt.

"What did I ever do to you?" I laughed.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. I stood up, Roxas followed. Once we are out of the hospital, Demyx bet an ice cream on who would get to the car first. Zexion counted down from 3, and we were off.

The challenge really should have been who would find the car first… The sea of cars made it at least 100 times more challenging, excluding the moving cars we were dodging, and how it was after dark.

But finally, Roxas and I made it to the car first, seeing that we decided we would stick together incase someone got hit by a car, or got lost. Luckily, the car was unlocked and Roxas and I got first dibbs on the front and driver's seat.

"Well… That was certainly an adventure…" Roxas was breathing heavy after our run. "I might never want to do that again…" Roxas chuckled.

"You'll get used to it… Eventually…" I smiled. "And we wait…"

A few minutes passed by and there was no sign of Demyx or Zexion. After 30 minutes, I started to get worried. After an hour, that's when I started panicking.

"Axel, are you OK?" Roxas could see the worry in my eyes. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know Rox, but I need to find out." I got out of the car. "You coming?"

Roxas nodded, climbing out of the car. We walked down the parking lot, yelling Demyx and Zexion's name.

"Oh my God Axel… I'm actually scared… What happened to them?" Roxas looked all around.

I placed my palm into his, trying to calm the blond down a bit. "Roxas, they are fine…" But I wasn't sure my word were true… They could be dead, or taken as hostage for all we know…

I heard footsteps behind us. My ears perked up. I scanned the parking lot. I nodded my head and went back to the search.

All of a sudden, I started to hear a strange laughter… Almost like… "Demyx?" I spun around.

"Axel… What was that?" Roxas pointed over to a pick-up truck that we were standing by. The blond hesitantly walked towards the car.

"Rox!" I walked after him.

Roxas looked all around the car. I decided to help him.

All of a sudden, a dark figure popped from nowhere and yelled, "FORRR NARRRNNNIIIIAAA!" Demyx…

Demyx's POV:

I didn't mean to scare them that bad… By the end of the night, Zexion had a cut lip, Axel had a black eye, Roxas had a cut on his palm, and I had a messed up mullet…

The car ride home was silent. Everyone was looking forward.

"What the hell Demyx…" Axel broke the silence. "We were worried sick about you guys!"

"Yeah… Riiiight…" I smirked.

"We were looking for you the whole time, Demyx!" Axel yelled. "What do you think we were doing? Roasting marsh mellows with the heater?"

"There's marsh mellows back here?" Roxas search around the back of the car.

"Rox, I was being sarcastic…" Axel rolled his eyes.

"We wanted to scare you!" I rolled my eyes, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Mission accomplished…" Roxas sighed. "My hand freaking hurts dude! Zexion, did you freaking bite my hand when you cut it?"

Zexion's eyes widened. "Itwasforselfdefense."

"OK, next time you talk that fast-" Roxas started.

"Roxas, please" Axel nodded his head.

"I still can't believe you-"

"ROXAS!" Axel, Zexion, and I yelled.

Roxas's POV:

I flopped on my bed when I got home. Why do I hate Mondays so much? Well… It's MONDAY! The most hated day of all time…

Axel entered our room. "Long night huh? You want some Neosporin for that cut?"

I looked at my bleeding hand and winced. Blood. Not my thing. "Yeah… Please…"

Axel smirked and went into the bathroom. I could hear him rummage around in the cabinets. A few moments later, Axel came back into the room with a can of what most people call, "Boo-boo Spray".

"This is all we have…" Axel shook the can. "You ready?"

I hesitantly nodded, knowing this would hurt like hell… Boo-boo Spray is not my best friend…

Axel uncapped the can and placed his finger on the nozzle. I held my breath and closed my eyes tight.

The cold chemicals sprayed agents my open wound. I yelped in pain. "Axel! You can stop!" I flinched my arm back, stretching out my numb hand.

"Aww… Is Roxy hurt?" Axel chuckled. Roxy? You gotta be kidding me…

"No… It just stings like hell!" I turned around, facing the opposite wall.

"I'm going to bed now…"

"Ah, Boo-boo spray isn't that bad!" I turned around and widened my eyes. "Is it that bad…?" Axel whispered. I nodded my head, and climbed into my bed, turning of my bedside light.

"Goodnight Axel." I whisper.

"Night Rox."

What a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>AN The curse of the Boo-boo Spray! Yeah... Boo-boo Spray. Torture in a bottle. Well, that is the end of chapter... what? 6? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and all that good stuff! Love you all and Chapter 7 will be up SOON! Like, TOMORROW soon! :D**

**Enough of my ranting... HAVE A FANTABULOUS... day? week? Whatever! xDD**


	7. A Dance And Some Greek Mythology

**Behold! Chapter 7! There MAY be some kissing… I don't know I didn't get that far… Oh and I was really motivated to write this chapter because I got a 100 on my math test! WOO!**

* * *

><p><span>Axel's POV:<span>

The next morning, my stupid alarm never went off, because it is just THAT stupid! So I was woken up by Roxas an hour after I was suppose to wake up. So that means I had roughly… 10 minutes before homeroom stated.

This day is going to suck.

I pretty much had to skip my shower, and throw on some clothes that were on the floor. At least the clothes smelled okay…

Roxas and I walked down to homeroom together, since we were in the same homeroom.

"I do NOT like Tuesdays…" Roxas and I hauled our heavy backpacks filled with binders and textbooks down the crammed hallways. "Especially after I was in the hospital during the weekend and got sprayed with freaking chemicals."

"Oh Roxas, and _I__'__m _the impossible one?" I chuckled. "Come on. We're going to be late for homeroom."

Roxas sighed and walked a little faster. We finally came up to room 13. Our teacher Marluxia sat at his desk, checking his pink hair. He was pretty creepy, not mentioning the fact that he flirts with some of the students… And our science teacher, Vexen… Let's just say he is a pedophile… A big, pink, pedophile.

Roxas and I sat down next to each other. Thankfully, Demyx and Zexion weren't in our homeroom! They would be making kissing noices and crap… Which would give the other kids the idea that Roxas and I were dating… Which we are TOTALLY NOT!

But, people seemed to be staring at me… Oh my God… My black eye! I completely forgot to put cover-up on it… Great! I just can't wait for the ten billion questions that follow!

"Axel, why are they staring at us…?" Roxas whispered. "It's creeping me out…"

"They are looking at my black eye…" I whispered a tad to loudly.

"No… You two are holding hands…" A girl named Kairi smiled.

"What…?" Roxas and I looked down to find out that we were, indeed, holding hands. "What the… When did that happen…?" Roxas let go of my hand. We looked down at our desks, embarrassed that we had no idea that we were doing that.

"When did we do that?" I whispered to Roxas.

"I have no idea…" Roxas looked at me. "But… It was nice…" I blushed. "Why do you always blush?"

"I don't know… But I agree…" I smiled. "Do you want to hang out after school? Like, get pizza or something?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you at the gate?" I nodded as the bell rang for first block. "Bye Axel." I waved as I headed to Technology.

During lunch, Demyx and Zexion sat next to me. "Soooo Axel! We heard about you and Roxas's little 'Homeroom incident'! You two are holding hands now?" Demyx joked.

I pushed Demyx away. "No, we don't know how it happened… But it did…" I took a bite of my pizza. "Just let it go Demyx."

"But it's so sweet!" Demyx whined.

"I don't get all over exited when you and Zex hold hands! Why should you care?" I stared into Demyx's teal eyes.

"Well… It's your first relationship since… You know…Namine. And I'm just happy for you." Demyx got quieter. I haven't thought about Namine in a long time… But now that I was reminded of her… It makes me feel guilty for breaking up with her… And causing her to do what she did…

"Well… Thanks for caring about me… But I don't need you following my love life." I looked at my almost-cold pizza. "But… I really like Roxas… And… I just don't want this to turn out like what happened to Namine…"

Demyx was silent for a while. "Sorry Axel… I just got exited and stuff… I promise not to get to your love life." Demyx grinned.

"Yeah, I promise too." Zexion smiled at Demyx. "I'll make sure Demyx stays in his own love life."

"Thanks guys…" I looked at the lunch line to find that Roxas was paying for his food. I smiled and watched him make his way over to our table.

"Hey guys! Guess what happened in Science today!" Roxas was laughing.

"What did Vexen do…" Zexion smiled.

"Well, Marluxia came in to ask Vexen a question about a meeting, and Marluxia like, smacked Vexen's butt! In front of the whole class! Everyone was dieing of laughter!" Roxas and I were both laughing hysterically! Everyone knew Marluxia was a pervert! This proves it!

"Oh my gosh! That's hilarious!" I was pretty much, 'Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.'

"I know right!" Roxas and I calmed down a bit. "So… After school…"

"Oh yeah! I am looking forward to it…" I smiled, still chuckling from the, 'Vexen and Marluxia' thing. The bell rang for fifth block. "See you later Roxas."

Roxas and I threw out our trash and headed our separate ways.

Roxas's POV:

I can't wait to hang out with Axel! Just him… and me… without Demyx or Zexion… Wait… Is this a… Date that I'm going to go on in about two hours? If it was… I would be fine with it I guess… But… Wouldn't that we weird…? Naww…

During Social Studies, my only class other than homeroom with Axel, we had to pick partners for a project on Greek Mythology. Axel walked over to me. "Do you have a partner?"

"Well… Yeah." I looked at my assignment paper.

"Oh… Who?" I could see Axel's heart sink.

"You." I smiled. Axel rolled his eyes, but he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Haha. Well, we better get to work I guess." Axel grabbed a chair and dragged it towards my desk. "So, how do we do this?" Axel looked at his blue instructions paper.

"Well, it says to create a poster that shows the gods, goddesses, and exedra. So all we really have to do is make a poster with pictures and stuff on it." I looked directly at the paper and read the instructions.

"Oh… Okay then… So all we really have to do is make a poster and label all of the Greek gods and goddesses with their picture?" Axel asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I just said that…"

"Oh… Sorry…" Axel smirked. "I don't want to do this…" Axel leaned back in his seat.

"Neither do I…" I looked into Axel's green eyes. They were pretty like emeralds. I like emeralds…

"Rox?" Axel squinted his eyes. I must have zooned out…

"Huh?"

"You like, spaced out on me…" Axel smiled. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! School is just boring…" I smiled.

"Well, we have one more block until we hang out, so try not to fall asleep." The bell rang for eighth block.

I gathered my stuff and headed out the door. "Have a nice day Xigbar!"

"You two kido!" My Social Studies teacher laughed.

And I was off to Study Hall.

Finally, after a boring Study Hall with none of my friends, I got to my locker and gathered my stuff. I closed my locker and swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked through the halls. "Are you going to that dance Friday?"

"What dance?" I looked at Demyx, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"There is a dance coming up. And I was wondering if you were going!" Demyx smiled.

"Probably not." I brushed Demyx's arm off of my shoulder. "Sorry, but I need to meet someone somewhere!"

I left the school and walked out to the gate, seeing the red head that I was thinking about all day. "Hey Axel!" I jogged to get closer to him.

Axel turned around and smiled. "I thought you would never come!" We hugged.

"Sorry about that… I got out late…" I looked into Axel's beautiful eyes.

"No biggy! Do you want to grab something to eat?" Axel smiled at me. "Maybe… Get some Varsity pizza?"

I smiled. "Yeah, alright!"

Axel and I walked to the tiny pizza shop together. Axel had reached for my hand, and I was more than happy to let our hands be interlocked.

Axel looked at me and blushed. What is with him and all of this blushing?

"So… Roxas… Um… I heard that some dance is coming up… And I ugh… Wanted to know if you would um… Like to go with me…" Axel mumbled.

I looked at the redhead in shock. Axel wanted to go to that dance Demyx was talking about? With _me? _"Yeah. I would really like that." I smiled at the blushing red head.

"R-Really? You would?" Axel looked pretty ecstatic… "Thanks Roxas!" Axel gave me another hug, but this one was longer… I looked up into those brilliant green eyes…

Axel bent down and planted a kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dids you likes it? Next chapter will be the Dance! :D WOO! The Dance idea came upon the Halloween dance at my school... Which I am certainly NOT going to... But anyway, thank you everyone who has reviews and that stuff! Love you all!**


	8. Three Words

Hey! Here's chapter 8! I really hope you enjoy it because it was pretty fun to type! This is the chapter with the dance! Woo! Exiting…? Well, you just have to read on! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Seriously… I do not, and never will, own Kingdom Hearts!**

Axel's POV:

Roxas and I were officially a couple. After a nice date, and some more kisses, I finally had the courage to ask him. And lucky me, he immediately said yes! But the only thing I was certainly not looking forward to was playing 20 Questions with Demyx and Zexion. I bet Roxas would agree with me!

Roxas and I walked home from Varsity Pizza. Roxas smiled. "I had fun!" The sun was setting, and some of the streetlights were on. "We should do this again…"

"Yeah, we should." I smiled at Roxas. "How about Friday?" Roxas squinted his eyes.

"The dance is Friday…" Roxas said slowly.

"Exactly." Roxas rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever Axel." Roxas laughed. "Oh, we need to buy tickets…"

"Already done!" I smirked. "I got them free."

Roxas looked at me like I was crazy. "And how did you accomplish that?"

"My cousin Reno. He works for the school. So he hooked me up!" Reno was like the brother I never had! Even though he is like, ten years older than me. He was the one who got me in the school in the first place.

"Oh, that weird secretary who gives all the kids candy?" Roxas asked. "I like that guy… He gave me like, twenty Jolly Ranchers when I came in late that one day."

"Oh yeah! Your mouth was a rainbow that day!" I laughed. Roxas nodded. "Did you get any cavities from all that candy?"

"No, because when I had braces, I had to brush my teeth like, four times a day, and it became a habit…" Roxas shrugged. "So I brushed my teeth like, 3 times after eating that…"

"Wow… That's a lot…"

"Yeah…" Our dorm room was close. Only two rooms to go. Finally, our dorm was right in front of us. I placed they key in the keyhole (twss) and opened the door.

Demyx seemed to be waiting for us when we got home. He was literally, IN the doorway when I opened the door! I saw taken back by the giant smile on his face. "Hello love birds! How was your date?"

Since it was a date, and we were a couple… I couldn't really defend my, 'We aren't dating' argument… So I simply said, "Fine. Thanks for asking."

Demyx seemed stunned! "So you finally admit that you love each other?"

Roxas groaned. "Demyx, we do NOT love each other! My goodness…" Roxas folded his arms. "Are you and Zex going to the dance?"

"Yes!" Zexion yelled from his room.

"He's reading Twilight again… Isn't he?" I asked, kind of annoyed with his Twilight obsession. "We need to burn that in the middle of the night one of these days…"

"Yeah… I am very upset with him, but we worked it out… And I completely agree…"

Roxas chuckled. "Where is my uncle when you need him?" Roxas smiled at his old memories. "He would like, beat someone up if they mentioned Twilight…"

Zexion came running to the door. "SHUN THE NUN BELIVA! SHHHUUUNNN!" Zexion yelled, turning his fingers into crosses, pointing his hands at Roxas and I.

"Okay… To much Charlie The Unicorn…" Demyx pushed the goth into the kitchen.

I shook my head. "Well, I'm going to get ready for school… Tomorrow's Wednesday right?"

Roxas nodded, throwing his school bag on his bed. "Yeah. It's Wednesday." Roxas face planted onto his bed. "I'm tired…"

"Then… Go to bed…?" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah…" Roxas sat up. "I'm going to get in my pajamas…"

"Okay… I'm getting in the shower…" I grabbed my own pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

What another long day…

Roxas's POV:

It was magically Friday! Which means the dance is today! Which means I'm going with Axel to the dance today! Which means I get to dance with Axel at the dance today! Which means I might be able to kiss Axel at the dance today! Which means I might be able to get pizza with Axel after the dance today! Haha! You thought I was going to say something else! Oh… No…? Then… Never mind…

School started. Axel and I were just chilling in homeroom. Then it hit me. "WE HAVE THE MYTHOLOGY PROJECT DUE TODAY!"

Axel's eyes widened. "TODAY? THAT WAS DUE TODAY?"

"We are so screwed…" I face palmed. "I completely forgot about it!"

"Ahh… Oh well… Wait just a darn burger-flipping second! Xigbar is not here today, which means it isn't due until Monday!" Axel and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness… But we still have to meet up during Study Hall and Academic Support to work on it."

"Yes, yes! I know!" Axel smiled. "I really don't want to fail one of the first projects of the second semester." The bell rang, signaling first period. "Bye Roxas!"

I gathered my books. "By Axel." And I was off to Science.

At lunch, Demyx and Zexion were up selling dance tickets, so it was only Axel and I at the table. We decided to go to the library to work on our project, mainly because we didn't want to do it during Study Hall. (We watch movies!) Axel and I still didn't have a poster board, but we got most of the printing done. All we had to do was glue the pictures on our board.

Axel smiled at me. "Well, almost done! We should celebrate!" Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we were walking back to the cafeteria. "How about you meet me at the school cafeteria after school at 6pm?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I already have plans with another red head." Axel pretended to be shocked. "His name is Axel, and he looks like you!"

"Oh really? Well, I would like to meet this, 'Axel' fellow!" Axel laughed. "Well, we got it done. And that is all that really matters."

"You are absolutely right." I stopped at my locker to put my project stuff back. A piece of paper fell out of my locker. Axel picked it up. I was blushing… I had to be blushing… It was my, 'mini-shrine' to Axel… I made it on Tuesday when Axel was in the shower…

Axel smiled and gave the paper back to me. "You are cute Roxy."

I shoved the paper back into my locker. "Why do you call me that…"

Axel smiled. "Because… I like it…" I shut my locker and we started walking again.

"Oh…" My face was still very red. I stood up. "We should get back to…" Axel pulled me in, crashing his lips onto mine. A smile formed on my lips. I stepped back.

"I'll see you later." I skipped away. I heard Axel chuckling behind me.

Axel's POV: 

The dance was mere minutes away. Roxas and I were standing in line, waiting to get in. Demyx and Zexion were behind us, whispering. They were probably flirting because I heard some Demyx giggles…

Roxas clung to my arm. "I'm so exited Axel! I can hear the music from here!" Roxas squealed. "This is my first school dance! And I am thrilled it gets to be with you."

I smiled, kissing the top of Roxas's forehead. "Well, I hope you have fun." The line started moving, and I heard some cheers from the line. "It's about time!"

Roxas giggled. "Yay!" I smiled. It was good seeing him happy, then I know that I can be happy too. Which was always a good feeling.

The cafeteria's lights were dimmed and the disco ball was running. Loud music was blasting from the speakers. The snack table was filled with soda and bags of chips. Roxas was bug eyed. "So this is what I've been missing…"

"Yeah… This is my first dance at this school actually… Since I just came here in the fall… But yeah, this is what you've been missing." Roxas looked at me, wanting to just dance the whole night away.

I looked over at the Dj, who just happened to be Reno. He was choosing the next song. I wonder if he took requests… I'll save those for later…

Roxas grabbed my hand and ran to the dance floor. "Come on! This is a DANCE! We have to DANCE!"

I rolled my eyes. "They expect you to dance while people eat all of the food…" Roxas raised his eyebrow. "What… That's pretty much what a dance is…"

"Wow, dances sure are boring then!" Roxas smiled. "But, we are going to have fun, and do something!"

I shock my head. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be my mother…" I chuckled. Some song by Bruno Mars came on. I think it was called It Will Rain or something… Reno glanced over to me.

"Alright, now I want you to get with your date! And… Do whatever you do when a slow song comes on… Okay… Now… Go…" Reno said into the microphone. Of course he would do that! Make me dance…

"Axel, may I have this dance?" Roxas smirked.

"Why not?" Roxas look my hand. I mean, the dance was sweet, no doubt about that! But we seemed to be the only ones dancing… Which made me feel… Kind of awkward… Demyx and Zexion weren't even dancing! They were like, making-out in the corner! Which didn't surprise me, BUT STILL!

"Axel, are you having a good time?" Roxas looked into my eyes. "You seemed… Bothered by something… What's wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong… I'm just wondering why we are the only people dancing…" I smiled, trying to reassure Roxas that I was fine. "But, this is sweet… Just me, and you."

Roxas looked around. "Yeah. I like being alone with you… Because… I really like you…" Roxas blushed.

"So I'm NOT the only one to blush!" I smiled, Roxas starting to laugh.

"I love you."

A/N Like it? Sorry it came out so late >.> Blame my flash drive... But anyhow, hope you liked! And a huge hug to anyone that favorited, reviewed, etc! Love you guys! And Happy Halloween! 


	9. Panera and Silver

**Wow, Chapter 9? I wasn't planning on having more than 5 chapters… But, I couldn't just STOP! It got good! XDD Enough of my rant, and here is chapter 9!**

Roxas's POV:

Axel stood there, not knowing what to say. Even I didn't know what I just said… Did I just say… That… I loved him? It was hard to believe that I did…

"I… I love you too…" Axel finally said. "I really do…"

I stood in the middle of the dance floor, amazed on what I had just heard. I got the wonderful feeling that I got in the pit of my stomach when you knew you were in love. I wrapped my arms around Axel's warm neck, and gave him a long hug.

Axel pulled away and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "Did I really just say that…?"

I closed my eyes. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you think I'm crazy…"

"I don't think you're crazy…" I opened my eyes. "I think you are downright adorable."

I smiled. Axel's emerald green eyes seemed to shine even brighter in the dim lights. I love those eyes…

When I was looking into Axel's eyes, the redhead bent down and kissed me. I bent forward, standing straight so I didn't fall over. The gym went quiet. Axel opened his eyes. "I love you," Axel whispered, more sure of his answer this time. I smiled.

Demyx and Zexion walked over to us. They didn't say anything at firs, but once Axel smiled at them, Twenty Questions began.

"So, you guys DO love each other!" Demyx giggled. "I am so smart! I am so smart! S M R T! I mean… S M A R T~" Demyx sang.

I raised my eyebrows. "Riigght… Well, I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone want anything?" I asked.

"No thanks." Axel, Zexion, and Demyx shook their heads. I went over to the snack table. A variety of soda, chips, and candy were spread out on the table. I grabbed a Coke and a bag of Barbeque chips. I walked back over to my friends, who were talking about something that had to do with Axel and I. I popped open my soda and took a big sip.

My favorite song started to play. _Welcome To The Black Parade _by _My Chemical Romance._ I remember the good-old days when Sora and I would put this on and jump all over our rooms for hours. I haven't listened to it since the day that… I started to hum the chorus.

"Do you like this song?" Zexion asked me. "Because you seem to enjoy it. I personally love it."

I smiled. "Yeah, it's actually my favorite. My brother and I would always have mini-parties to this song…" I was surprised Zexion knew about that song! I mean, it's old…

"I want them to play my song!" Demyx growled. "It's never on!"  
>"Go request it then!" Axel yelled. Demyx ran up to Reno. "How do you put up with him Zex?"<p>

Zexion shrugged. "When you love someone, you always have to stay by their side, no matter how idiotic they are."

"Nicely said Zex. Nicely said." I nodded. Axel looked at me. I took the last sip of my Coke. "You want my chips?"

Axel shrugged, reaching for the chips. "Thanks." I smirked. A very… Happy song came on. Demyx ran back to us, squealing.

"They're playing it! I'm so exited!" Demyx started dancing. "I LIKE MY SITAR, I LIKE MY SITAR, I PLAY THE SITAR, SITAR, WHEREVER I GO! OOHH!" Demyx yelled.

"Jeez Dem… You are obsessed with this song!" Axel covered his ears. I laughed.

"Aww but it's adorable…" I laughed, taking a potato chip from Axel's bag. I checked the clock. Almost 7:30? Already? There was only 45 more minutes left! But I was having the time of my life!

"Hey Roxas, I wanted to know if you wanted to… Ditch and get some pizza…?" Axel asked. I could barley hear over the blaring music, but I nodded and Axel and I ran out of the cafeteria.

My ears were ringing from the loud music as we walked to Varsity. Axel and I were hand-in-hand. We were laughing about the dance and how Demyx always gets hyper when his song comes on. And finally, the sanctuary of the sweet smells of tomato filled my nostrils. I really love this place.

Luckily, there was barley anyone there. So Axel and I quickly got in line and ordered. I got my usual cheese pizza with Coke, and Axel got his usual pepperoni pizza with a Sprite.

Axel and I sat in the same booth that we did when we first meet that one day. Axel smiled. "Well… Are your ears still ringing?" Axel cracked his can open. "Mine do."

I smiled. "Yeah… But it's fading…" I closed my eyes, "I am so tired…"

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Me too… But tomorrow is Saturday… So you can sleep in." Axel sipped his Sprite. "Well… What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Sleep…" I took a bite of pizza. "And then sleep some more."

"You can't sleep all day. That's for Sundays!" Axel chuckled. "How about we go to the mall or something?"

"Okay… But can it be after 2pm?" I smiled. "What? You said not ALL day! It's just a half a day!"

Axel's POV:

I slipped into my sheets and turned my light off. It had to be around 10 pm. I was so tired from the dance, I seriously slept like a rock! If rocks could sleep…

It seemed like I was asleep for 20 minutes and then I felt someone jump on my bed. "Axel, wake up!" Roxas's quirky voice yelled in my ear. "We're going to the mall, remember?"

I looked at my clock. It was after noon! I sat up. "Yeah, I'm just going to get ready… Okay?" I slid out of my bed. I grabbed some of my clothes and headed for the bathroom. About a half hour later, after taking a quick shower, I was ready to go.

"Rox? You ready?" I called. Roxas came from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Demyx! We're taking your car for a few hours!" Roxas yelled.

"Okay! Just don't scratch it!" Demyx replied. I smiled. I opened the door and Roxas and I were on our way.

I got into the car, Roxas not to far behind. Roxas popped into the car and put his seatbelt on.

I pulled out of the school parking lot. I turned on the radio. Some song about being in love with a criminal came on… It got pretty annoying… "What do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know… We should go to Best Buy and play the games… Just Dance 3 just came out!" I suggested. "Or… We could go to Panera for lunch…?"  
>Roxas smirked. "Sounds good! Could we go to the arcade…" Roxas asked. "I like the arcade…"<p>

"Totally! Arcades are like… Gamer Heaven…" I smiled. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween… La, la, la, lalala, la, la, lalala…" It has been in my head since I watched Nightmare Before Christmas with Demyx and Zexion a few months back. It was pretty catchy… I like the Panic! At The Disco version the best…

"It's Halloween…?" Roxas asked.

I laughed. "No. It's a song. From the movie Nightmare Before Christmas."

Roxas nodded. "Oh yeah…"

The mall was probably 10x more packed then a few weeks ago. Who knew one small store (Panera) could drag so many people? Well… Panera IS the greatest chain restaurant of all time… They have good bread…

"You want to go to Panera?" I asked Roxas who was trying to get through the crowd. "If you're hungry…"

Roxas nodded. "Sure… If it's not to busy…" Roxas looked around the crowd.

I heard someone yell, "Roxas!" I stopped and looked around. Roxas was curious too. But a few seconds later, a tall boy with silver hair walked up to Roxas. "Roxas! Do you remember me?"

"Riku…?" Roxas smiled. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Travers town?" Who's Riku? "Oh Riku, this is my… Boyfriend Axel. Axel, this is an old friend of… Sora and I…"

"Nice to meet you." I held my hand out for Riku to shake.

"Ditto." Riku shook my hand. "So, where are you guys headed?"

"Panera…" I said.

Riku nodded his head. "Cool, I was just about to leave… It was nice seeing you Roxas."

"Bye! Hope to see you around!" Roxas waved at the silver-haired boy. "We have been friends since we were like… five…"

"That's cool…" Riku had this weird thing about him that I didn't like. I just couldn't put my finger on it… Something in his eyes told me that he was surely going to be trouble…

Those… Aqua eyes were like warning bells to get the Hell of campus.

**A/N Muahahaha! I am bringing Riku into this! Ahhahahahaha *cough cough* Anyways, yes… Roxas's uncle from the LAST chapter was Saix… DEMYX TIME REFRENCE! As you can tell, I will be putting some refrences and I will place the challenge on you to find them, then review on where you think they are from Aha! But thanks a ton for everyone who has reviewed! You guys really do make my day!**


	10. Christmas Plans and More Silver

**Chapter 10! The chapter of the Gamble of Fate! Lol… But! I am so very sorry this got out so late . I got grounded… So yeah! But it is up now! I was listening to a crap load of Yellowcard and Blood On The Dance Floor and stuff like that while writing this… So… If it seems like, odd, that is why! Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting! It makes my crappy, sad, cold, rainy days.**

* * *

><p>"Why was Riku there?" Axel asked me, as we were getting ready for bed. "Didn't you live in Traverse Town?" Axel spit the remaining toothpaste from his mouth into the sink.<p>

"I don't know why he was there… It was weird… But I was glad to see him! He got really depressed after… Sora's death… I never really saw him before I left." I put my toothbrush back in the holder. "They were dating for a few days before Sora passed… But they were in love since, like, seventh grade." I couldn't tell if Riku had a grudge, or just came to visit. Lets hope he came to visit…

"Only a few days? Wow, I feel bad for the poor kid. And you of course, since he was your brother." Axel wrapped his arms around my neck. "I hope he doesn't want to like, have revenge or something… It's not like it was on purpose…" Axel gave me a kiss. It was short and sweet. I felt save in Axel's warm arms. I felt like, I could spend the rest of my life in them, looking into those brilliant green eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Axel smiled, kissing me again.

"Other people need to use the bathroom too, y'know! It is not a make-out corner!" Demyx giggled, standing in the doorway.

I blushed, stepping out of Axel's arms. "Yeah, yeah! Come on Axel. Before Demyx has a break-down." Axel and I walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. I plopped down on my bed. "Soon, we need to get flannel sheets. It's getting cold."

"Yeah. It's almost December… Christmas is coming up!" Axel smiled, but it quickly vanished. "But I need to stay here… No family of mine will want me home…"

"Why? Why wouldn't your family want you to come home for Christmas?" I sat up on my bed.

"They said so their selves. Before I left that was the last thing my mother said. 'Don't think we will let you in the house at Christmas'. So I'm not going." Axel closed his eyes. "Not like I need them."

That sad that Axel's own family doesn't want him home for Christmas! I don't want him alone here over break! That would make him feel worse…"Come with me for Christmas! My family would be more than welcome to have you! Especially when you are my boyfriend. My mom though, she can be very… Hyper and exited and stuff…"

Axel shook his head. "I can't interrupt your family's Christmas. It's not right of me to do. You should spend time with your family. And not worry about me." Axel laid down on his bed.

I jumped onto Axel. "No! I am not letting you stay alone on freaking CHRISTMAS! Family holiday! You can meet my other siblings… In my letters I wrote about you a lot. Saying how special you are to me. And how you really made my school year." Axel smiled. "Pllleeeeaaassee!~"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Okay! Okay! I will go to your house for Christmas!" I pretty much crushed Axel in a giant hug. "Rox… Roxas…"

I let go. "Sorry about that…But you mean it? You're coming?" I felt like I was going to explode into a bunch of confetti!

Axel nodded. "Yes! I will. I promise." Axel smiled. "I promise Rox!"

"Yay! Thank you!" I kissed Axel really hard. "Crap… I LOST THE GAME!"

Axel pushed me off his body. "Thanks Roxas… Two month streak… I lost the game!"

"I'm sorry! But those were the rules!" I stood up from the ground. "Well… I'm going to bed now… Night Axel."

"Goodnight Rox." I turned off my light and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up at my regular 11:30 routine. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were at the table dinking coffee. Axel smirked. "Morning Rox. Want some coffee?" I nodded, grabbing a coffee mug from the drawer. I poured my coffee into the mug. I sat down with the rest of my friends.

"So we heard you and Axel are spending Christmas together." Zexion smirked, sipping his coffee. "That's sweet."

I nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want Axel all alone on Christmas!" I smirked at Axel, Axel smirking back. "So, I decided to invite him over!"

"That's really kind of you Roxas!" Demyx smiled at me.

"Yeah, Rox. I really appreciate it. Thank you." Axel put his coffee mug in the sink. "Did you even ask your parents?"

"No. I'm calling them tonight." I said, pouring more coffee. "They'll say yes."

Axel nodded, walking into the living room.

I sighed. The doorbell to our dorm rang. I quickly ran to see who it was. I looked through the peephole. Riku?

I opened the door. "Riku! What are you doing here?" I smiled at the silver head.

Riku put his hands in his pockets. "Just wanted to know what you were doing today… Just wanted to catch up…" Riku said. I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice. It had been like that since Sora died. He never really got over it. Come to think about it, neither did I.

"Um… I don't think I have any plans until later tonight. What did you have in mind?" I let Riku in.

"Like, we could get lunch… Then I would bring you back." Riku said, brushing his hair out of his eyes with his hands. "If you want…"

"No, I want to! I haven't seen you in like, months!" I smiled. "Just let me get ready. You can hang out with Axel in the living room."

Riku nodded, walking to the living room.

Axel's POV:

What. The. Hell.

Riku stood there, in the hallway. No. Freaking. Way. No Roxas. Please. Don't talk to him! And of course. He talks to the evil-looking guy!

"Hi." Riku walked toward me.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I flipped through the channels on TV.

"Roxas and I were going to lunch to catch up." Riku's voice is so deep and creepy… It gives me the chills…

"Oh… Just bring him back by 6. My friends and I are going out to dinner." I yawned. Coffee really doesn't do much when it's decaf…

Riku nodded. Roxas walked from the bathroom. "Axel, I'll be back before 6! Okay?" Roxas smiled, heading out the door with Riku.

Who know it would be the last time I saw his smiling face before it was all black and blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Creepy Riku! I wonder what is going to happen with Roxas! Will he get his ass kicked? Or will it just be an accident? Well, you have to read on! Oh, and I am thinking about doing an after story type thing with this… Like, based on the song, "Dear Bobbie" by Yellowcard. I don't know if I should though… Review and tell me if I should… I am really wondering… Oh, did you catch the quote? Muahahaha! Well, thank you for reading! :D It really means A TON! Love you all and see you next chapter! **


	11. Good Friends Hold The Greatest Grudges

**CHAPTER 11! Awww yeaaaahhhh! We shall celebrate! With a new chapter! Love all who have reviewed and favorited! It means a lot and it motivates me! Wow, I say the same thing in every chapter… but it really does mean a lot! Because I know the story doesn't really mean much to anyone else… (IM LOOKING AT YOU MY FRIEND DEVIN WHO HATES ALL ANIME AND STUFF!) *cough* But yeah…. Um… The reference was, "I LOST THE GAME!" It was from Demyx Time… Or something else that I don't know… Crap I lost the game…ENJOY!**

Roxas' POV:

Once we got outside, Riku grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his chest. "Riku… What are you…" Riku took his free hand and smacked me across the face. My face stung from the force of Riku's hand. "Riku…" I was holding back tears.

"I hate you Roxas. Why did you do it? Why? Why, why, WHY?" Riku smacked me again. "YOU KILLED HIM ROXAS!"

"Riku! Please! Stop!" My tears started to fall. "R-Riku…"

Riku shoved me into his car. "We have until 6, remember?"

I wave of fear washed over me. He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me! "AXEL! Axel!" I pounded on the locked windows. "LET ME OUT!"

Riku slammed his hands on my knuckles. "SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Riku turned the car on and floored the gas peddle. "Now… What to do for four hours…"

I don't want to know… "Riku, please! It wasn't my fault Sora died! Well… It is, but don't take it out on me! What did I ever do to you…"

Riku remained silent. "I thought I was your friend Riku! S-Sora wouldn't want this!" I stuttered in fear. "You're better than this Riku!"

"SHUT UP!" Riku slammed on the breaks. He climbed into the back seat. "SHUT UP!" Riku punched and kicked, while I was screaming for help. But of course! The highway has NO CARS ZOOMING BY AT 90 FREAKING MILES AN HOUR! I hate society so much… But I hate Riku even more.

"Please Riku! Stop!" I felt my nose start to bleed. I was surprised it didn't start sooner. Riku was only punching my face for almost a half an hour! "Riku stop!"

Riku surprisingly stopped… He looked into my eyes. I saw a tear fall from his. "What have I done… What… Have I… Done…" Riku jumped back into the driver's seat and turned the car around.

Once the car pulled to a stop, and the doors unlocked in Twilight Academy, I pretty much jumped out of the car. I ran to my dorm room, sobbing my eyes out.

Why did Riku do that to me?

Axel's POV:

The door slammed open and shortly after, I heard a thud. I ran to the doorway in horror to see my Roxy… He had to be unconscious! Riku did this, no doubt about that!

I picked Roxas up, even more shocked as I took a lock at his face. His face… My hands trembled at the sight of the giant bruises and blood on his face. The one that I feared for the most was the one right under his eye. It was swelling fast. I quickly placed him on his bed, running to grab a washcloth.

I softly cleaned up the blood from his nose. My Rox… My… My only love in this cruel and terrible world. And I let him get hurt. Again. I am such a terrible person! If Riku never stopped, Roxas wouldn't even be here… If he wasn't here…

I started to choke on my tears. I can't stand to see Roxas like this! It's all my fault! I should have never let Roxas go with him…

Roxas's eyes fluttered open a good 15 minutes after he crashed into the dorm. "Roxas…"

"He hurt me Axel… Riku… Hurt me…"Roxas started sobbing. "Why would he do that to me? It may be my fault Sora is dead, but why does he take it out on me?"

"Shh… Riku is gone… He's never going to come back. I promise." I smoothed Roxas's untamed hair. "You are never going to get hurt again. Never."

Roxas smirked. "Why do you always make me feel like a million bucks…" Roxas blushed.

"Because you are a million bucks." I gave Roxas a soft kiss. "You should get some rest. You need it." Roxas nodded his head and grabbed his pillow. I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

25 more days until Christmas.

Roxas' POV:

I was actually able to sleep well that night, despite the earlier events. As long as Axel was in the bed next to mine, I knew I was going to be okay. Axel had promised me that.

The next morning, I felt like crap. My whole body ached and throbbed. It was hard to move. One foot in front of the other. Axel was already up and ready for school, so he was able to help me get dressed. (Not my pants… Sorry fangirls!) I decided to put cover up on my face, just so gossip doesn't start. Which evolves into drama… Which nobody wants!

I finally got ready and Axel and I walked to homeroom. Well, I limped more than walked… The whole day I was in pain. I just wanted to lay down on the couch next to Axel. Axel…

The bell for ninth block rang. Thank God it was right next to my locker! Study Hall with Mr. Kreiss… Fun… That lunatic…

My acquaintance, Xion was in the class with me. She could tell I was in pain. "Rox… Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Fine… Just tired." I winced when Xion poked my cheek.

"Liar." Xion raised an eyebrow, licking her thumb and whipping away the makeup, leaving the nasty bruise in sight. Xion quietly gasped. "Roxas…"

"I got in a fight with… An old friend. Please! Don't tell anyone! Please!" I whispered as Mr. Kreiss gave me the crazy eye.

Xion nodded, understandingly. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Xion's smile reassured me that our secret was safe. She was an honest person.

"Thank you." The bell rang as the herd of tenth graders ran out of the classroom. I slowly picked up my books and headed out of the classroom,

Axel was waiting for me at my locker. His arms were folded with his black backpack slung on his shoulder. "Want me to carry your books?"

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you Axel… I'm sorry I have to put you through this… I really am…" Axel grabbed my backpack.

Axel took my hand. "No. It is totally fine. Like I said, I love you." I smiled.

"I just feel like a burden to you. I made you steer clear from peanuts, I got beaten up, and I put all of my dead brother's weight stress on you." I mumbled. "I feel bad about it…" We entered out dorm.

"Roxas, as long as you are safe and happy, I feel at ease. I can take a breather. I can enjoy every second of my life if you are happy. Because when you smile, I smile… No! Justin Beiber line! Argh.. Mood killer…" I laughed.

"Oh shut up about Justin Beiber. Will you?" I sat on the couch. "24 days until Christmas. And 20 days until you meet my family."

Axel looked at me. "You called them?" I nodded.

"They are super exited to meet you! Especially my brother Pence… My mom keeps saying how Pence keeps running on how exited he is to meet you! And then there is Ventus. We are like, twins… But he is 2 years older than me. He's pretty exited to have another kid to play pranks on…" I smiled looking back at the old memories we had with Sora.

"Well, tell them I am very exited myself!" Axel smiled.

**A/N End of chapter 11! Christmas is on its way! Pence and Ventus… Oh boy! Well, thanks everyone who reviewed! I love you guys sooo much! I hope Chapter 12 is out soon! I don't know when… Maybe Wednesday? I'm going to be busy this week, but I promise at least one chapter!**

**WTF? LINK IS A WOLF! Yeah… playing Twilight Princess…**


	12. Laser Tag and Some Cousins

**Chapter 12 you guys! Axel is going to meet the family! Duh, Duh, DUH! So um… Hi! I FAIL AT ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS! Random Fact about me! :D So yeah… A GIGANTIC hug to anyone who has reviewed and stuff! Umm… Just so you know, there will not be any… um… lemon in this… Yeah… I suck… ENJOY ANYWAY!**

Axel's POV: 

Roxas and I were on the train ride to Traverse Town. The white and sparkly snow covered the ground of the fields that we passed by. It was beautiful scenery! The train ride was coming close to an end though.

Roxas was suffering from motion sickness, so he was in the bathroom most of the time, which was kind of sad. I wanted someone to enjoy the boring three-hour ride with.

Roxas trudged over to our seat from the bathroom. He was looking pale, but nothing to worry about! "We have ten minutes left." Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah. Are you exited being able to see your parents again?" I asked. I pulled out a magazine from one of the seat pockets.

Roxas shrugged. "Nervous… You know… I haven't seen them in months…" Roxas closed his eyes. "I feel like crap…"

Roxas's bruises healed pretty quickly. Which was good! I don't need Roxas's parents going mental, trying to search for the bastard who beat up their little boy. "Well, I see the station." I looked up from the magazine I pretended to read.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah buddy!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. As the train stopped, Roxas and I got our duffel bags from the top compartment above our seats. When we could get off the train, we pretty much bolted from it.

Roxas and I wandered around the terminal, searching for Roxas's family. Roxas gasped, and tugged me over by the Subway Sub Shop. A little boy, maybe eight or nine, came running up to us. He was a pudgy boy, and his brown hair was sticking up all over the place, caused by a red, white, and blue headband. "Roxas!" The boy gave Roxas a giant hug.

"Hey Pence! You miss me?" Roxas smiled. The small boy nodded. "Where's Ventus and Mom?"

"Mom is at home making dinner! Ventus is sitting over there!" The boy pointed over to a few chairs. An older boy, maybe 20, sat in one of those chairs. He looked EXACTLY like Roxas! It was scary!

Roxas nodded his head and we walked over to the chairs. "Hey Roxas. Welcome home. And this is the famous Axel Pence has been blabbering about for the past two weeks!" Ventus laughed. "I'm Ventus. Roxas's older brother!"

"I'm Axel, which you already know…" I smiled. "Thanks for having me… It means a lot."

"Well, we are more than welcome to have you. Now, we must get home before Mom has a fit…" Ventus stood up. He was even the same height as Roxas! Creepy!  
>"Alright. Axel, you are now going to meet the mother of all mothers." Roxas smirked.<p>

I smiled. "Oh boy." Roxas and I got in the back seat of the car, since Pence insisted on us sitting together, since we were dating… How much did Ventus tell him…

Roxas's house was a medium size. There was a cream color paneling with a dark blue color for the window shutters. Roxas, Ventus, Pence and I climbed out of the car, and walked up the porch. Ventus unlocked the door, and we were inside the house.

Right when you walked into the house, you were in the living room. The house was warm.

Roxas smiled. "Mom, I'm home!" Roxas walked over to the kitchen, setting his bag down on the leather couch.

"Roxas! You're home! Is Axel with you?" A tall woman gave Roxas a hug at the doorway. Her hair was long and it was a light brunette color. She was wearing a lot of pink.

"Yeah! Axel, this is my mom!" Roxas smiled. I walked towards Roxas and his mother.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Axel." I smiled. "Thank you for letting me come over for Christmas. It really means a lot."

"Oh it's no problem hon! We are so exited that you are here!" The woman smiled. "I'm Ms. Little, or you could call me Aeirth."

"Very nice to meet you!" I smiled. That night was probably one of the best fights I have had with a family in a while. Roxas seemed thrilled he was back home. He was laughing and smiling, I just had to smile to!

"So Axel, how did you two meet again?" Ventus smirked.

"Well, I had to show him around because he is my dorm mate, along with two other guys. So we really like, became friends the first day we met…" I blushed at Roxas, who was also blushing.

"We heard about your reaction at school. Are you okay Rox?" Pence asked, stabbing his piece of chicken with his fork.

Roxas nodded. "I'm fine. It was scary though. But my friend Zexion called 911 just in time. He's our other roommate. Along with this… Crazy kid named Demyx."

"Demyx? That name sounds familiar… Does he have a brother named Zack?" Ventus asked. "He must…"

"I think so… Does he have black, spiky hair?" I asked. I think he was at the orientation in August.  
>"Yeah." Ventus put his plate in the sink.<p>

"Yeah! That's him. You know him?" I asked.

Ventus nodded. "Zack and I go to Traverse Town Community College together. We had some project that we had to finish as partners a few weeks ago." Ventus climbed the stairs into his room.

Roxas shook his head. He put his plate in the sink. "I'll show you around." I finished eating and went upstairs.

"This is… Sora and my room…" The walls were painted light blue. Two twin beds were on either side of the small room. There was a bunch of posters and pictures on one side. But on the other, the walls were bare.

Roxas looked at the side that was bare. "That bed was Sora's… When he died… We took down all of this stuff on the walls and put it in a little box. It's under my bed. I use it for comfort when I feel alone…" Roxas climbed on his dead brother's bed and placed his hand on the wall. "I remember when Sora and I were goofing around after bed-time. Sora and I were playing, 'The Floor Is Lava'. He jumped from my bed to his and slammed his head into the drywall, creating a giant hole. He was crying for days!" Roxas made an uneasy laugh.

"Don't put this hard on yourself Rox." I sat on the bed with Roxas. "I know how much you miss him Rox. But don't get buried in the sadness and guilt."

Roxas nodded, turning to face me. "You're right. Thanks." Roxas gave me a short kiss.

Roxas's POV:

That night, Axel slept in Sora's old bed and I slept in mine. It was weird sleeping in my old bed again. But I really liked it. Especially having Axel by my side. I can't believe there was only 2 more days until Christmas! Maybe tomorrow Axel and I could go out and I could show him around the town! That would be really fun! I might even run into some old friends like my old friend Isa and maybe Tifa!

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of wonderful chocolate chip pancakes. When it came to my mom, you would never expect anything less! Axel was still asleep. If I didn't wake him up, I would probably eat all of the pancakes before Axel even thought about opening his eyes!

"Axel! Wake up! Chocolate chip pancakes!" I shook Axel's body. He quickly snapped up at the word, 'pancake'.

"I'm up!" Axel and I walked down stairs together. My mom was flipping the pancakes, and Ventus was reading the newspaper. "Good morning!" Axel smiled.

"Good morning Axel and Roxas! I hade some pancakes. Just help yourselves!" My mom smiled. "Oh Ventus, could you wake up Pence before Roxas eats all of the pancakes?"

Ventus laughed. "Sure thing Mom." Ventus put the paper down and jogged upstairs.

Axel and I got our pancakes and sat at the table. Axel took one bite and his face was like, O_O. The pancakes didn't last long after that… After breakfast, Axel and I got ready for the day. I asked Axel if he wanted to go around town, and he agreed.

We got into my car and drove to one of my personal favorite places to go. The Fun Junction. The Fun Junction is a giant arcade with laser tag and a pizza bar. It was like Chucky Cheese, but way more sanitary, less babish, it has laser tag, and you won't get food poisoning by eating their pizza.

"Laser tag? I haven't played that since I was like, 10!" Axel smiled at the building. The inside had a bunch of black-lights. Our white clothes glowed in the dim arcade.

After, we got in line for laser tag. Axel and my plan was simple! Stick together, and avoid any open-area contact. The game was teams, so Axel and I decided to go on the blue team, since blue is always the better team!

The small team gathering room was hot and stuffy. A bunch of teens were fighting over who got who on their team. It got pretty annoying as you're trying to listen to the small teenage girl give instructions. But when the lady said go, everyone tried to get into the room as fast as they could.

Axel and I ran for a corner, trying to hide from the red team. We tried to keep quiet, but our giggles and laughs couldn't be held in. The dim lights made it hard to see. But I knew what I was doing.

Turn left, turn right. I had this place memorized by ever turn, dead end, base, and corner. I had my fair share of laser tag games. It was pretty much all I did when I was younger! Axel was jogging not to far behind me. I came to a halt. I heard faint footsteps behind us.

"Don't… Move…" I whispered to Axel, who nodded. I turned around quickly, surveying my surroundings. I saw a red glow behind one of the bases. I slid agenst one of the walls, motioning Axel to join. He crept over.

I looked over the side, there was two boys around the age of 19, crouching on the ground, laughing and gossiping. I quickly shot the two, causing their laser vests to turn off. I heard some cursing as they ran off. Before I could cheer, my own vest turned off. I looked at my gun screen. Time was up.

Axel and I were exhausted by the time we got home. My mom was making dinner as usual, Ventus was probably at one of his friend's houses, Pence was playing the Wii. "Hey Roxas! Hey Axel!" Pence smiled, flinging the Wii remote all over the place. I looked at the screen. Pence was in his Zelda phase again…

"Hey Pence!" I smiled. "Mom, Axel and I are going to be up in my room!" Axel and I walked up the stairs. "I'm taking a nap…"

"Tell me about it…" Axel crashed on his bed. "Why is laser tag so tiring…"

I smiled. "Well, you ARE running in a room that's like, 90 degrees, with a heavy vest on, while trying to dodge lasers…" Axel mumbled something under his breath. I placed my head on my pillow, never so happy to go to bed in my life.

I still can't believe Christmas is in like, two days! Today is Christmas Eve, and I was finishing wrapping up Axel's Christmas present. It wasn't too hard to find, but it was a bit of a challenge, trying to find the right one.

Axel was in the shower. It was a few minutes past 10 am. I was already dressed and ready, in my blue dress shirt and khakis. My family was coming over today. In my family, Christmas Eve is the day we do most of our celebration. Which means all of the family comes over and has this giant feast thing.

Axel came out of the bathroom wearing a yellow dress shirt and black pants. He smiled at me. "Merry Christmas Eve Rox!"

I stood up from my bed, shoving Axel's present under my pillow. "You too!" I smiled. Axel inched towards me. "Um… My cousins are coming over toady… With my uncles and aunts… Just so you know…" I blushed.

Axel nodded. "That's cool! I can't wait to meet each and every one of them." Axel got closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"A-Axel…?" Axel pulled me into his chest, giving me a hug.

"What? I can't give my own boyfriend a hug?" Axel tried to sound hurt, but I could hear the kid in his voice.

"Oh… Well, of course you can!" I smirked, looking in the doorway, seeing Ventus standing there. I widened my eyes.

"Hey lovebirds. Roxas, Rikku and Yuna are here. You better say hi…" Ventus walked away as Axel and I pulled apart. Axel and I walked to the front door. My two cousins sat on the couch.

My blond cousin Rikku, stood up to hug me first, followed by my brunette cousin Yuna. "Hey Roxas! Merry Christmas!" Rikku cheered.

"Hey guys! How is school?" I looked at Axel. "And this is my boyfriend Axel. He will be spending Christmas with us." Axel smirked.

"Hi!" Yuna waved at Axel and blushed. "I'm Yuna! And that's my sister Rikku!"  
>"Nice to meet you!' Axel seemed to like my family a lot. I wonder what his family was like. Not very nice from what Axel says.<p>

"Where's Aunt Paine?" I asked, looking around for the two's mother

Rikku's smile faded. "She's not coming this year… Your mom and my mom got in a fight…"

"What? Why?" My mom and Aunt Paine are like, best friends! Why would they be fighting? Rikku and Yuna shrugged.

"Well… From what I am smelling… Dinner is probably almost done. We should go set the table." Yuna and Rikku ran towards the kitchen, avoiding Pence's swinging Wii remote.

**A/N Christmas time! Yay! Um… For those who are asking about what happened to Namine (check a previous chapter because I forgot) Just forget I ever mentioned her, because I'm not really going to include her in this… And once I finish this story, there will be an after story! YAY! It will be based off of the song, Dear Bobbie by Yellowcard. If you haven't listened to it, it's really lovey-dovey and sweet! So I recommend for you to listen to it! Yes, this chapter is longer than the other ones, MUCH longer! That's why I love this chapter so much! Chapter 13 will be up soon, I PROMISE YOU! Love you all! :D**


	13. Necklaces

**Chapter 13! Something MUST happen to Roxas in this chapter! Because 13…You know… When I was writing this chapter, I was thinking of the song Therapy by All Time Low… (My favorite song btw!) Even though it really has nothing to do with the chapter… But, I just wanted to spread the love of All Time Low! Enjoy you guys! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and rated at stuff! I will draw you a purty picture and send it to you! :D**

Roxas' POV:

Dinner was FANTASTIC! It was great just being with my family again! We haven't been all together like this since… Since we were huddled over Sora in his hospital bed… When he flat-lined… It was a horrible scene and I remember it like it was just yesterday…

Axel could see the tension in my face. He placed a hand on my shoulder. He whispered, "Just relax Rox, I know you're thinking about him…" I slowly nodded.

"So Roxas, did you and Axel _KISS _yet?" Rikku and Yuna giggled. Axel and I blushed. They took the silence as a, 'yes'. "So you did?"

"Aww! My little brother finally kissed someone!" Ventus teased. "Axel must be very special to you!" My mom gave a disapproving look to Ventus.

My mom looked at me and smiled. "Congratulations, I guess! Um… But why is this coming up at the dinner table… On Christmas Eve…"" The whole table burst out in laughter.

"Yes Rikku! Why _did _it come up?" Axel laughed.  
>"We were just curious! Since you guys are all lovey-dovey and stuff!" Yuna smiled.<p>

I scowled at my younger cousins. "And how are we lovey-dovey?"

"You only said, 'I love you' to each other like, three times before dinner on the couch. Yes. I have the ears of a hawk! Now, you can not defend your, 'We are not lovey-dovey' argument! So the- I lost the game!" Yuna slammed her head on the table. "I blame you Rikku… An Luxord…"

"Who's Luxord?" Axel asked, eating some mashed potatos.

"My dad. He was pretty much the person who introduced, 'The Game' to society. He told us, we told our friends, our friends told their friends, so on and so forth." Rikku said. Axel nodded in understandment.

"Alright… While I wash the dishes, how about you guys open your presents? Oh and Roxas, anything from me or Axel has to wait till morning!" My mom smiled at me as she picked up everyone's clean plates.

"That was delicious by the way, Ms. Little!" Axel smiled as he stood out of his chair to help clean up. "Do you need any help?"

My mom shook her head. "No! But thank you. Go enjoy yourself! You are our guest." Since when was Axel so… polite and stuff…?

Axel nodded and walked into the living room. Rikku, Yuna, Axel and I sat around the Christmas tree, exchanging gifts. Yuna got me a new sweatshirt. It was blue and black, and Rikku got me a new CD. All Time Low! My favorite band…

Axel sat snug next to me by the fireplace after the presents. We mindlessly stared into the burning flames. It was a peaceful Christmas Eve, unlike the previous ones. I was just really, super happy Axel was by my side for this one.

"So… Are you having a good Christmas Eve?" I asked Axel, breaking him from his daze.

"I am having a great time Rox. Because I am with you." Axel smirked, looking into my eyes. I heard some mumbling from Rikku and Yuna, but I couldn't make out what they were saying… Ahh those eyes…

"Oh my GOD! Just kiss already!" Rikku snapped. I raised an eyebrow. Hey, you have to put on a good show for the audience. Axel shrugged.

When our lips intertwined, Rikku and Yuna clapped and cheered. A smile formed on my face. I felt Axel smile too, trying not to chuckle. We broke apart. "I love you." Axel whispered so only I could hear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Yuna raised an eyebrow. Right. The ears of the hawk.

"Wow, it's almost 9pm! Yuna, Mom is going to kill us if we don't get back by 10!" Rikku stood up. "Sorry Roxas, but we have to go now." Rikku and Yuna said goodbye to the rest of the family and left.

The house was quiet for a while. Then, Pence went to bed. After, my mom went to bed. Then Ventus went to bed. Axel and I were the only ones left, sitting by the still glowing fire. It was like Survivor. The last one to stay awake wins.

Finally, my eyelids began to droop. I started to get up so I could go to bed. "A-Axel.. I'm going to bed now…" I yawned. Axel stood up too. "No, you don't have to go to bed."

Axel let out a huge yawn. "But I'm tired…" Axel rubbed his eyes. I couldn't keep Axel from sleeping.

Wow, I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow… It's crazy! It seems like yesterday I was watching Demyx and Zexion hold hands, running around the mall in October. Now, it was Axel and my turn.

I mean, I guess you could say we were lovey-dovey. In the not lovey-dovey way.

Axel's POV: 

Roxas literally jumped on me to get me awake. It took me a minute to realize that it was Christmas. The only clues were that there was a bunch of snow on the ground, it was freezing in Roxas' room, and Roxas was only chanting, "It's Christmas!"

"Calm down Rox!" I pulled my present for the blond out from inside my bag and quickly placed it under the tree. As I did that, I noticed one that said, 'To: Axel From: Your Secret Admirer.' Cute Roxas. That's just too cute.

When everyone was up, we were allowed to open our presents. Roxas got a new iPod, with a new CD. Pence got Zelda: Ocarina of Time for his 3DS. Ventus got a new memory card for his Xbox 360, while Ms. Little got a really nice sweater!

Roxas and I decided to open our gifts together. On the count of three, we tore open the colorful paper. Inside the colorful paper was a small box. I opened up the box to find a necklace. The charm was a little chakram. I always bugged Roxas on how I always wanted to have a pair of those. I was trilled to finally have some, even though they were very mini.

I got Roxas a necklace as well. Instead of a chakram, it was a key taking it's place. He WAS the key to my happiness. And you could also say he was the… 'Key to Destiny'. Roxas smiled at the necklace. "I love it Axel!"

"This is so cool… Where did you find this?" I smiled at the necklace.

"I found it on ! I thought that since you wanted chakrams to badly, I should give you some!" Roxas took the necklace out of the holder. "Wow…"

"I am glad you like it." I decided to put mine on. I took Roxas' and clipped it together for him. We gave each other a 'thank you' hug.

"Awwe! That is just too cute! Here, I want to take a picture!" Roxas' mom got her camera. With one press of a button, the flash went of, marking our smiling faces into the camera history.

"Thank you, so much for letting me spend Christmas with you guys. It really means the world." I smiled at the loving family I always wanted. The loving mom, the older brother, and the little sibling who always had the funniest things to say.

"It was surely a pleasure having you here! Come back and visit us sometime!" Roxas' mom smiled. "Now, who wants to watch a cheesy Christmas movie?"

"I wanna watch Elf!" Pence yelled, playing his 3DS. Everyone shrugged as we pilled onto the small couch, Roxas putting the movie into the DVD box.

Elf… Ah the movie Elf… There is so many things I can say about Elf… The pasta and maple syrup… The 'free candy'… The revolving doors…

All I have to say…

Best movie ever.

**A/N I know, I know! I promised some snuggling in this chapter… But I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Sorry it came out so late! I was on vacation over the weekend… And of course, no computer access! So NEXT chapter will have snuggling! I promise you! I PROMISE! And I never break a promise! :D**


	14. Goodbyes and a Nightmare

**Chapter 14… The chapter of the Xion… Yes… The Xion… THERE WILL BE SNUGGLING! Yay! Snuggling! There needs to be more romance in this… =_= MAYBE A FLASHBACK? Aghhghghghfjsdigjguirg! INSANITY! **

**Enjoy! :D**

Axel's POV: 

Christmas was awesome! I had really taken the liking of Roxas' family! They were really nice and they seemed to enjoy my company. I wish my family was like that…

Roxas and I got in our pajamas. We said our goodnights, and climbed into our beds. The cold hair seemed to seep through the walls, causing me to shiver.

A few hours after tossing and turning, Roxas seemed to be in a deep-sleep. I wish I could stand the cold. Or at least packed warmer pajamas…

"S-So…R-ra…" Roxas mumbled in his sleep, moving his body. "N-no…" I turned to face Roxas.

"No… D-Don't… N-no…" Roxas tossed around in his bed. I sat up, worried about what was happening. "N-no!"

I got up from my bed and quickly stepped over to Roxas'. "Roxas! Wake up." I loudly whispered, afraid to wake anyone else up. "Roxas!"

Roxas' eyes snapped open, some tears fell from his blue eyes. "A-Axel… It was just a dream…" Roxas closed his eyes again. "I dreamed about the day Riku beat me… It was the first time it happened and I… I was scared… My voice wouldn't work at first, and I was paralyzed in fear… It was scary Axel…" Roxas gave me a tight hug, his nails digging into my skin. I rubbed small circles on Roxas' back, trying to calm him down.

"Rox, it's okay. You're safe with me. Now, you have to get back to sleep. We have to catch the train tomorrow." I whispered. Roxas looked up at me, tears steaming all down his face.

"I'm scared to go back to bed." Roxas looked away from me, embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow, sliding next to Roxas, so my back was agenst the wall. I slid under the covers.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to stay here until you decide to go to bed!" Roxas smirked, laying back down. "Now, go to bed."

Roxas nodded. "I love you." Roxas kissed my cheek.

"Love you too." I smiled, trying not to kick Roxas off the bed. There was very little room, but Roxas kept me warm. Boy, I love that kid.

Roxas snuggled up next to me, clinging to my waist. I wrapped my arm around Roxas' shoulder. I smirked. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

"Sleeping beauties! Wake up!" Ventus yelled. I snapped awake. Ventus was in the doorway. "Come on, before you miss your train."

I sat up. "Roxas, wake up." I shook the smaller boy.

"W-Why M-Mr. Whiskers… Tea time over?" Roxas mumbled. What the hell… I wonder what he dreams about… Mr. Whiskers?

"Roxas!" I shook the blond awake. "Wake up!"

"What?" Roxas sat up, scowling at Ventus and I.

"Hurry up! I have to drive you to the station, and I have to pick up Zack on the way!" Ventus took one of Roxas' pillows and smacked Roxas with it. "Now, hurry up and get ready!"

I jumped off of Roxas' bed and went over to my bag of clothes. I picked out my black jeans and striped shirt and quickly got dressed. Roxas went to take a quick shower. In about 20 minutes, Roxas and I were ready to go.

"Bye boys! I hope to see you soon okay?" Roxas' mom gave Roxas and I hugs. "Stay safe, okay?"

"Bye mom!" Roxas smiled, getting into Ventus' car.

"Thank you for having me, Aerith! I hope to see you again, soon!" I got into the car. Within minutes, we were parked in the driveway of what was Demyx's house. I wonder if Roxas already knew Demyx from before school…

A tall boy with black hair got in the car. "Hey."

"Hey Zack." Ventus blushed. "Now… All we have to do is drop off the dweebs at the train station." Zack smirked and looked back.

"Axel and Roxas, right? All Demyx puts in his letters is about you guys… And some kid named Zexion." I nodded. Roxas looked out the window, trying to hide his blush. Aww! Demyx talks about us!

"Alright… So Zack… I was wondering if you wanted to come over after I dropped them off?" Ventus looked at Zack for a moment, looking back at the road a second later.

Zack nodded. "Yeah! Sure! I got a new CD for Christmas we could break in. My Chemical Romance."  
>"Sounds good!" Ventus blushed again. Wow, I can see the sparks already!<p>

Roxas' POV:

The train ride was boring as usual. The motion sickness wasn't as brutal as it was the last time, which is ALWAYS a good thing! Axel and I spent most of the ride sleeping, or talking to one-another. I had decided to take a little nap before we got to the station.

"_Roxas! Could you PLEASE take me for a ride? I don't get my license until next month! Please?" Sora begged. _

_ I shook my head. "Fine! But it's going to be short!" Sora and I got in the car. I did what the teachers told me to do. First buckle your seatbelt. Then put the key in the ignition, then shift the… etc…_

_ It was cool driving with my brother! He was cheering on how good I drove, me of course, denying every word. Sora and I were on the back roads, a short-cut our parents used many times before. I knew it fairly well. Not many cars would take this route, but when they did, being careful was the best way to drive. _

_ A car behind us was going extremely fast, at least 30 miles over the speed limit. It tried to pass our car, but it failed miserably. The side of the other car hit our bumper, causing the entire car to do doughnuts. My car crashed into one of the trees. It was Sora's side._

_ At the hospital, I never left Sora's side. He started to improve, but it quickly went downhill. Sora got a cold, which worsened his already fatal condition. Within days, my brother was gone._

I snapped awake. It was just a dream… A very scary dream. No. Not just a dream. It was reality. I looked at Axel, who was sleeping and sighed. I want to go home already.

The walk back to Twilight Academy was brutal! It was freaking cold, and Axel and I had to carry our bags! Did I mention it was FREAZING?

When we got back to dorms, Axel and I immediately ran to the coffee maker.

Sipping on two cups of joe, Axel and I snuggled on the couch. I had been tense since my dream.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked. I always wondered how he could pick up on my discomfort.

"I had… Another dream… It was about Sora… And the day that he… Died…" I looked into my brown coffee. I closed my eyes, blocking the tears from escaping.

"Roxas… Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know you could come to me!" Axel put his fingers on my chin and pulled my head upward. I opened my eyes.

"I know Axel… It was just today… On the train…" I brushed Axel's hand off my chin. "And I know I could come to you Axel."

"Oh, I didn't know it was so recent… I'm sorry."

I smiled. "No need to be sorry Axel." We kissed in the blissful silence.

**A/N The end of chapter 14! I'm thinking about having 20 chapters of this… I don't know… Reviews would be nice! Any suggestions, PM me! Love you guys!**


	15. Worthless

**Chapter 15! Bum, bada dum! Therapyyyyy, yooouuu were never a frrrriiieennndd to mmeeee! And yoouu caan cchhhoookkkee on yourrr miiisseeerryyy… Random moment… But anyways, I thank you all for reviewing and actually reading the story! Means a ton! ****J**

Roxas' POV:

New Year's Eve was mainly spent playing random games and eating random food with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Demyx got that crappy sparkling apple juice, so I was sick after I drank that. Dude, that stuff is GROSS! I was lying on the couch, watching the New Year's shows on TV. I was pretty whipped from staying up until 12am. The countdown was minutes away.

"Guys! The countdown! It's in like, two minutes!" Demyx jumped on the couch, pretty much breaking my legs. "Sorry Roxas!"

I winced. "It's fine…" I sat up. Agh, I should be in bed right now. I never stayed up past 11:30pm in my life. The only reason I was up was because Demyx locked the door to my room…

"Come on, Rox! Theres only like, 20 seconds left! Then you can go to sleep!" Axel smiled at me. The last ten seconds were up…

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Demyx squealed. Oh my God… What's the big deal? Now, I am going to go to bed now. I stood up and started to walk towards the room.

"Hey!" Axel walked along with me. "No hug or anything?" I blushed. I stopped at the door and turned towards Axel. I stepped closer to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Happy new year Axel." I stepped back and faded into the dark room, finally being able to fall into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next morning to Demyx's obnoxious screeching. "WHAT?"

I sluggishly sat up and wandered off to wherever that sugar-high'd kid was. He ended up to be in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone. "With… His brother? Does he even know?" There was a silence between the two. "He needs to tell him! I mean, this is huge!"

What is Demyx talking about? And who is _he? _Demyx noticed me in the doorway. He quickly said good-bye and hung up. I raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"N-No one… Just my brother…" Demyx nervously laughed. "W-What are you doing?"

"Waking up… Getting breakfast." I crossed my arms. "So… What were you talking about?" Demyx's eyes widened.

"Your... Brother... Ventus." Demyx set the phone on the table. "He's... He's dating my brother... Zack..." Demyx blushed.

I dropped the cup of coffee that I was holding. "What..." The coffee spilled all over the floor and my favorite mug cracked. "What... He never told me..."

Demyx stared at the mess on the floor."Roxas, I wasn't suppost to tell you..." Demyx peeped. "Ventus was suppost to do that..."

I stared at the mulleted boy for a while. "Wh-What... When was he going to tell me..." Axel and Zexion snuck into the room. "When Demyx?"

Demyx remained silent, still staring at the mess. "Roxas... Your... Foot is bleeding..." Demyx winced. I looked down. A piece of the mug had cut my foot, causing it to bleed out. I stood my ground, not giving a flying fladoodle on my foot.

I ran into my room, ripping my phone out of my pants from yesterday. I quickly dialed Ventus. Within seconds, his voice came up on the other line. "Roxas, what's up?"

"You know what's up Ventus. How come you never told me?"I sat on my bed. "About you and Zack?"

There was a long silence. "Roxas… It only just happened…" Ventus paused. "I would have told you sooner but I was so busy with school and work and everything else…"

"Ventus… I'm sorry…I…I should have known… Since you're in college and you're busy with trying to keep the shop open… I'm sorry… I completely forgot…" I mentally facepalmed.

"Dude, it's cool! Don't worry about it! Really! Now, get some rest, you sound whipped!" Ventus chuckled. "I have to get to work, I'll talk to you later little bro." Ventus hung up, leaving that obnoxious beeping noise.

I put my phone away and headed for the bathroom. I cleaned up my foot and put a Hello Kitty band-aid on my cut. All better, and without the harsh burning of Booboo-spray!

I walked back out to the crowd. Demyx was tearing up. I ran to him and gave him a giant hug. "I'm sorry bud."

"Demyx laughed. "It's okay. I can't get mad at you." Zexion raised an eyebrow and I backed up.

Axel stood in the corner, leaning on the wall with his arms folded. His eyes were closed. I walked towards him. "Something wrong?" Axel stayed silent and shook his head. "Axel, what's wrong?"

Axel opened his eyes. "Nothing. Really…" I could tell something was bothering him.

"Seriously Axel, what's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow. "I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Axel shook his head. "Really, it's nothing." I still didn't believe it.

"Axel! Just tell me!" I put my hands on Axel's shoulders. "You can tell me anything."

"I am apparently a worthless piece of garbage." Axel's face remained as blank as a white wall.

Axel's POV:

Roxas and I stared at each other for a while. Roxas' face was a mixture between confusion and anger. "W-What do you mean? You aren't worthless."

I shrugged. "Well, to my whole family, I am." Roxas didn't know anything about my family. They were cruel, terrible, and unfair. Haters, people would call them.

"Y-Your family?" Roxas stuttered. "When did they say that?"

"Last night. After New Years. They called to say Happy New Year by that message." I closed his eyes again. "And you know what, I'm starting to believe them."

Roxas' mouth opened, but he was speechless. "You are not worthless Axel. I was feeling worthless myself after Sora died. But you… You made me feel whole. Now don't make the mistake of saying you're worthless Axel." Roxas' voice was shaky. "Don't listen to them Axel. Don't listen to them."

I pulled Roxas into a hug. "It's not that easy Roxas. They have said that all my life."

"Just don't believe them. Or stick up for yourself." Roxas smiled. I heard Demyx giggle. I raised an eyebrow and looked in their direction. Demyx quickly looked the other way. I smirked.

"I guess I could call them and say I'm not taking gthis crap anymore..." I looked into Roxas' blue crystal eyes. "Now, we must have the best, first day of 2010 ever." I smiled.

"Well... We could start now..." Roxas leaned in. I smirked, leaning in as well.

"Agh, not here!" Zexion teased. "We eat here!"

Roxas laughed and shook his a mood killer, Zexion...Well, we have all day.

If I make it through the day.

**A/N Chapter 15 is done! Argh I got the chills... I made it 2010 because it's going to tie into something in the After Story... So, don't be all like, "It's 2011!" Well, I know what I'm doing! So, yeah! Review!**


	16. Basketball

**I like trains. Soooooooooooo…. Chapter 16? Wowzas… Ahumba da da dum… Wtf… OKAY! So… Wow, I forgot what I was going to write… Well, my chapters have been getting really crappy… That's just how I feel… I don't know about you… But, to me they are starting to suck… But, I hope you enjoy! **

Axel's POV:

I stared at the ceiling for a few hours. I thought about my mother's harsh words. _You worthless piece of garbage! _I didn't want to believe it… But… I had to. It's what I have been living by my entire life.

Roxas came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet from the shower he had just taken. He was wearing his necklace I had given him for Christmas, not realizing that I wasn't wearing mine. "Hey Axel."

"Hey." I looked back at the white ceiling. I did that thing with my lips that the horses do. Like the, _ppphhttff,_ thing.

"Are you STILL bummed about that?" Roxas walked over to my bed and put his hands on his hips. "You aren't worthless Axel."

I shook my head. "Well… It's hard to get over it." I sat up. I rubbed my temples. "And it's pretty much what I come to live by these days."

Roxas' eyebrows lifted. "Axel… What happened between you and your family?" Roxas sat down next to me. "Why is your family like this?"

I looked at the wall. "I was five. My dad had left my mom for work reasons. He never came back, and we never heard from him. My mom got really depressed after a few years. When I was seven, she started to get violent." I tried to hold back tears. "She would blame everything on me. Dad's disappearance, her anxiety, she even said that she wanted me dead." Roxas put his hand on my shoulder.

"Axel… Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas' voice was soothing and calm. "It's not your fault. Maybe you should try talking to your mom… Maybe sort some things out." I shook my head. Roxas sighed.

"If you don't, I will." Roxas stood up and grabbed my phone off my dresser. "Lets see… Larxene… Mr. Krie- Why the hell do you have Mr. Kriess' number in your phone?" Roxas laughed. It took me a while to figure out what he was doing. "Let me guess… Your mom is, '_The Crazy Ass Bitch' _in your contacts?" Roxas pressed the speaker button.

I tried to snatch the phone from Roxas' hand at least twenty times before my mom picked up. "What do you want, Axel? I'm trying to watch my show!" Her voice made me want to rip the phone from Roxas' hands and throw it agents the wall. "Hello?"

"Hello, um… Mrs. Green… I'm Axel's boyfriend Roxas and I-" Roxas winced.

"- Why are you calling me?"

"To discus your son! Who seems to be worthless to you!' Roxas snapped. "What the hell is this?"

My eyes widened… Jesus Roxas… "This is the truth! Axel is a horrible child! He lies, he cheats, he is terrible!" My mom growled.

"No, Axel is not! He is honest, he is fair, and he is… My best friend." Roxas' tone calmed. "And I don't care what you say. When I came to this school, I thought I would be that loner in the corner. But Axel took me in; even if it was agents his will, he was kind to me. Axel showed me what a friend was. He showed me how to love and be myself for a change." The other side of the line was silent for a while. Which was good, seeing that the less of I heard from my mother, the less of a headache I would get after words.

"May I talk to my son Roxas…" My mom's voice was harsh, but soft. Roxas handed me the phone. I shuddered, wondered what she would do to me.

"H-Hello?" I turned the speaker off, Roxas leaning in so he could hear the conversation.

"Axel. Why is your friend calling me instead of you about this?" My mom said.

"Because I knew you would bring me down one way or another. And it wasn't my idea for Roxas to call you." I gritted my teeth. "But mom, I hate it when you call me worthless. Every time you say it, it makes me depressed! I can't stand it anymore!" I shut my eyes tight.

"I am sorry I hurt you, Axel." My mom whispered. "Why didn't you come home for Christmas?"

"Because you said I couldn't." I opened my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Did you go to Roxas'?"

"Yup." I looked at Roxas, who's chin was resting on my shoulder. "And I had a wonderful time."

"Oh. Axel, can we talk later? Someone is at the door. I am sorry." My mom hung up. I threw my phone at the floor and cussed underneath my breath.

"I hate her." I laid back. "I. Hate. That. Woman."

Roxas laid back with me to. We sighed together. Then I remembered. I snapped up. "I have to go."

"What? Where?" Roxas sat up.

"Um… I sort of… Signed up for basketball try-outs a few weeks ago…" I blushed. "I… Wanted to try it…"

Roxas smiled. "Can I watch you?" I smirked and nodded. "Well, go get ready!"

I grabbed some athletic shorts and an old t-shirt. I grabbed some old sneakers and I was out the door with Roxas. All during the walk, he was wishing me luck. It gave me hope that I was going to do well, seeing that I never held a basketball in my life.

Finally, when we arrived at the gym, I signed up. Roxas and I hugged than we were separated.

Holy crap.

Roxas' POV:

I sat on the orange bleachers in the gym. A few other people were sitting in the bleachers. Some girlfriends, some other players, some old players. Nobody I knew, or knew enough to know their names… I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, Axel and a few other guys were called on the court. I smiled. He looked a bit nervous, you know, he said he was going to fail epicly…

"Here is what we are going to do…" I heard the coach say. "We will play a five minute scrimmage, then, you may leave." I could see Axel's green eyes widen at the word, 'scrimmage'. I smiled.

The coach separated the six kids on the court into two teams. Axel looked SOO scared up there, it was almost funny! The coach threw the ball up and Axel tapped it in front of him. One of his teammates caught it and he dribbled the ball over to his hoop.

The ball was passed to Axel, who looked around desperately, trying to find one of his teammates who was open. Lucky him, he was the only one with a player not on his trail. Axel looked up at the hoop. He closed his eyes, lifting the ball up.

_Swish. _

Axel opened his eyes. The ball went in the basket! I stood up and clapped, cheering for Axel's first basket, ever.

Axel smiled, obviously enjoying himself. I was positive he was going to make the team! He was astonishingly a born natural at basketball! After his scrimmage, I ran down to give him a big hug!

"You did great Axel!" Axel chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him. "You made the team for sure!"

"Well, I find out in a few days…" I let go of Axel. "Jeez, I have to take a shower…" Axel and I headed for our dorm. Some other boys and their girlfriends were walking down to dorms as well. And lets just say they were annoying, not to mention rude, as hell…

The girls would be checking out the guys and the guys would be checking out the girls. The guys would be boasting on the basketball skills they don't have, and the girls would be admiring those so-called, 'skills'.

Axel rolled his eyes as we continued down the hallway, hand-in-hand. "Yo, Green!" Axel slowly turned around. "Who's this cutie?" One of the girls pointed to me. I raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and backed up some. "I heard his name was… Roxas?" One of the girls walked up to me. My grip on Axel's hand tightened. "You wouldn't be dating Green, would you?"

I nodded my head, swallowing hard. "Y-Yeah… I am…" The girl sighed. "W-Why…?"

The girl nodded. "You are too cute for him! You know what? Green probably doesn't even want you…" The girl turned to her friends and walked away. Axel… Doesn't want me…? I turned towards Axel.

"You don't want me…?" Axel's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking, right? Please, tell me you're joking! All I want is you!" Axel took my other hand. I looked away from Axel's gaze. " Roxas… You aren't believing them… right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…" Axel shook his head. "Can we just go?" Axel nodded and we walked back to dorms in silence.

I went straight to my room to think after we got home. I stared at the ceiling. What am I going to do… What to do…

Axel slowly came into the room after he took a shower. "Rox?"

"Mmm…" I took out my phone, checking my messages. Just a habit everyone does, knowing they don't have a message.

"What I said back there… It was true…" Axel put his basketball clothes in his hamper and sat on his bed. "All I really want is you…"

I sat up and shrugged. "I believe you. It was just all in the moment…" I stood up and walked over to Axel's bed. I sat down and leaned on Axel. "I love you."

"I love you too." And there we sat, falling asleep in each others arms.

**A/N It is out! Finally… Bumdada dummm! Axel is a jock now… o.o Thank you for reviewing and stuff! Love you guys!**


	17. Wait What?

**I SAID POUT, DAMMIT! So yeah! Chapter 17! I don't even have that many fingers! Should have done that for the 15th one, but okay! So um... Yeah! Sorry for the random Basketball thing... I was inspired by my hometown completly CRUSHING Colgate 92-45 a few days ago... SO SYRACUSE! ANYWAYS! Here is Chapter... 17? YEAH! 17!**

Roxas' POV:

A few weeks later, Axel had his first basketball game. He had made the team! I don't think I was ever so proud of anyone that I wasn't related to in my life! Axel was so happy for days!

Axel was getting ready for the game, which was starting in ten minutes. Him and his teammates were on the court, taking their first few practice shots. I have to admit, Axel looked pretty hot in his orange and blue uniform...Yet again, when didn't he?

Demyx and Zexion came and sat next to me, holding some drinks from the handed me one. "You think they're going to win?"

I nodded. "I know they're going to win." The game started after the lady sang the National Anthem.

"Players on the court are... Number 4, Vexen. Number 8, Axel. Number 5, Lexaeus. And Number 42, Rude," The announcer guy said. I cheered when Axel came out on the court.

Demyx and Zexion were pretty much screaming their heads off the entire time... I had to plug my ears once!

At half-time, the score was 28 to 13. Luckily, we were the team with 28 points. Axel was on the court again for the next half. He had made a few baskets in the last half.

Well, this half, we weren't so lucky... The score was 52-50 as there was 10 seconds on the board.

Axel was passed the ball. He was on the 3-pointer line, and there wasn't enough time to get close enough to the basket to dunk. Axel looked desperatly at the clock. 10...9...8...

Axel looked at the basket. He did a risky move then, lifting his arms, ready to shoot. The ball left his fingertips, soaring through the sky. 5...4...3...2...

I the ball hit the backboard, going into the hoop as the buzzard rang. Axel's eyes widened, not knowing what just happend.

I jumped up and yelled, "You did it, Axel! You really did it!" Demyx and Zexion hugged eachother. "You did it Axel.," I whispered, holding my charm of my necklace.

After the game, I ran down to where Axel was standing on the court. He looked exausted and sweaty. He smiled and walked towards me. "You did it, Axel!" I gave Axel a small hug, not wanting to get any sweat on me."I'm so proud of you!"

Axel chuckled. "Thank you for coming. It really means a lot. Now? Who wants to celebrate?" Demyx, Zexion, and I raised our hands. "After I take a shower..."

We all laughed. Good times.

The four of us walked back to dorms together. We were laughing and having a great time, enjoying eachother's company. I don't know what I would do if I have never met them. Where would I be now? Who would I be with? I really didn't want to think about it...

When Axel was in the shower, Demyx, Zexion, and I were hanging out in the living room, talking about a bunch of random crap. "So... What did you guys do on Christmas?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we had a good time, I guess. Axel and I snuggled a bit... Nothing worth mentioning." I looked at my necklace charm. The key seemed to be loosing it's luster, since I wore it 24/7.

"Ahh, snuggling, did you?" Demyx winked at and 20 Questions begins..."How was it?"

I shrugged and knitted my eyebrows. "Umm... Good? I was asleep for most of it Demyx..."

Zexion sighed. "I really don't want to play 20 Questions right now, Demyx." Zexion stood up and went over to the kitchen.

Demyx giggled. "Whatever Zexy! I'll play with Rox-" Demyx looked back over to me, well... Where I should have been. I had got up and went into my was texting someone, ready to get out of the room we shaired.

"Ready to go?" Axel smiled at me, looking up from his phone. "We could bring Dem and Zex to Varsity?"

I nodded my head. "I'm always ready for some Varsity pizza!" Axel laughed.

"Guys, we are going to Varsity!" Axel called. Zexion emerged from the kitchen, holding a grabbed his sweat-shirt.

"Okay!" Demyx cheered. We left the dorm, heading for the amazing pizza place that I had come to love.

A slice of cheese and a Coke. My simplistic, ordinary, delicious order. I don't know why everyone's orders are so complex? Pepperoni and a Mountain Dew? Sausage and iced tea? Pepperoni and a Sprite? What is up with that? Okay, maybe I'm exagerating ALITTLE bit... Okay a lot...

The four of us sat down at one of the booths. Varsity was pretty packed after the honestly, didn't surprise me...

"Dang Axel, why didn't you take us here sooner?" Demyx whinned. "This place is AWESOME!"

Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I would have if you and Zexion were free! Then we could all go!"

"But, we are all here now, and that is all that matters." Zexion sipped his iced tea. "Now, let me finish my meal in peace."

All of our eyes widened. "Jeez Zex..." I ate one of my last bites of my pizza. "I now know not to tick you off..."

Zexion softly chuckled as we finished our pizza.

Axel's POV:

I am VICTORIOUS! Wow I really suck at trying not to make my POV's non-girlish... Oh well! I still can't believe I made the winning basket... That was like, my dream come true! Okay, not really... But it was cool!

A few months went by and April was coming up. Roxas and I have been dating for a good... six months now. I am in so much love with him! He makes me feel... whole. Like I have something to live for. And he is good with my mom, which is ALWAYS a good thing!

Roxas and I have been going on more dates lately. They were short, but I enjoyed every single second of them. I would sometimes think of Roxas being home when I got off from work, cooking dinner for a future family we would have some day. But my thoughts are crazy. Roxas would never want to get married, have any type, form, or version of a family, and we would probably go our seperate ways after graduation.

The complete oposit of what I wanted. But I never talked about this to him before... And we are only sophmores... Kind of early, you think?

On one of our dates, Roxas and I were sitting up on the old clock tower, eating some sea-salt ice cream. We were silent for a bit. But Roxas looked at me and said, "What do you want in the future?"

The question caught me off-gaurd a bit, not knowing what to say. "Well... I want to get married... I'll work for this group, Orginization XIII... Have a family..." I looked at my melting ice cream."But the family thing is out..."

"Why?" Roxas asked. "Does it have to be?"

"Well... You wouldn't- I mean... Two guys can't have a kid... Right?" I blushed, hopping Roxas didn't catch my slip-up.

"Adoption?" Roxas smirked. "I always wanted a kid. Just for the feeling of being a parent."

"Would you ever think of marrying me?" I blurted. I smacked my free hand over my mouth. I was blushing like crazy! Did I really just say that?

Roxas seemed dazed by the question, but he quickly came to an answer."Well... Yeah. I think I would."

My eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah! Why not have a family with the love of your life?" Roxas smiled at me. "But not until after graduation."

"And we can't tell anybody." I raised an eyebrow. "No one. Not even your parents."

"Could I tell Sora?" Roxas lookeed up at the sky. "I tell him eveything. And I would never think about keeping it from him."

I nodded. "Of course, Roxas. Just no one else okay? Just Sora." Roxas sighed.

"I sure do miss him... But I'm getting better. Maybe one day... I'll be able to visit him... But not until I'm ready." Roxas threw away his popcicle stick.

I nodded. Roxas has been thinking a lot about Sora lately. Since their birthday was a few weeks Roxas has been managing to is better than good. It's amazing.

Roxas and I decided to head back down to dorms. It was getting late. The sun was setting over the horizon.

That night, Roxas did his prayer to Sora, telling him about what had happened on the clock tower. It was sweet, knowing how much Roxas cared for his brother, treating him like he was still here. But to Roxas, he still is.

Roxas and I snuggled in my bed like we do. I stared at the ceiling for a while, twirling Roxas's blonde looks like an angel when he sleeps. Like, nothing can disturb him.

It was still kind of hard to believe we were getting married in two years.

**A/N Wow! A basketball game (which was poorly written) and marriage talk all in one chapter? Wow, I must be a magician or something... Lol... Thank you guys for the awesome reviews saying that my stories were actually getting better! It really means a lot! And I love you guys SOOO much there is no word to describe it! **


	18. More Than Words Can Describe

**Chapta 18 bitches! Wow, yeah I said 'bitches' I'm so badass! xDD JKJK! Lol... So yeeaashh! Only a few more chapters you guys! D: Yeah, I know! I know... But there will most definalty be an After Story, just saying!**

**Enjoy you guys!**

Axel's POV:

I sluggishly got out of bed a few weeks later. It was coming to the end of April, and May was creeping it's way in. There was only a month left of school, and I was staying in dorms because Reno got me permission. Roxas was going home for the summer, same with Demyx and . Loner summer.

"Why don't you stay with us over the summer?" Roxas asked durning lunch. "My mom already loves you like a son. Why not act like one?" Roxas took a bite of his celery stick.

I shrugged. "I don't know Roxas... I felt like a burden durning Christmas... But the whole summer? I think that's a little much." I pushed by tray to the side.

"Please? Stay with us! We want you over! Please, Axel?" Roxas gave me the puppy-dog eyes. Where did that come from...?

"Ugh! Alright! Fine, you win. I'll stay with you!" I threw my hands up. "Now, I am going to my locker to get my stuff!"

Roxas' eyes lit up. "Yay!"

I rolled my eyes and left the cafeteria.

A couple days later, Roxas and I were all alone in our dorm. Demyx and Zexion were on a date. It gave me some time to think. About what _would _happen two years from now...

I was sitting on the couch watching some TV with Roxas. We were watching some show about these people who do stupid things and they get recorded. It was pretty hilarious...

Roxas and I were snuggled on the couch. Roxas looked up at me and smiled at the silent bliss we had.I shrugged. I leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss. Roxas kissed back. I smirked. Holy lord... Roxas' tounge tried to get into my mouth. Was this really happening...?

I hesitantly let his tounge into my mouth. It was pretty weird at first... But I learned to enjoy every moment of it. Our tounges dance for what felt like seconds before Demyx and Zexion decided to show up. That awkward moment when... You fill in the blank...

"Hey guys! We intruding in on anything?" Demyx smirked. Our faces were as red as tomatos.

Well, from the looks of it, you interupted Roxas' attempt to get laid. And my attempt to try and figure out what the fuck was going on. So, whatever you normally walk into.

"You guys are like an old married couple! No exitment in your relationship!" Demyx teased. "Don't tell me you're still virgins."

"We're still virgins." Roxas sighed like it was a bad thing! Demyx's mouth dropped.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You do realize we are only sophmores in high school, right?" I said matter-of-factly."If we wanted to have it, we would have already."

"Just wait until you guys get married. Then what will you do?" Demyx skipped into his room. "Nothing! Because you are an old married couple!"

Roxas' POV:

Sometimes, I wish I could just punch Demyx in the face as hard as I could. I totally would, but Zexion scares the crap out of me...

That was all I seemed to think about that night. That and two years from now, I could be Roxas Green... I feel like a teenaged girl... Seriosuly...

I can't wait for school to be over! There's like, a week left! Then I can see my family again! And the love child of Ventus and Zack... Ah, there is no love child, I was just teasing! But I wouldn't be too surprised...

Anywho, the last few days of school were pretty exiting, seeing that Marluxia was trying to get with Vexen every chance he got. I feel bad for Vexen...

Axel and I would always hang out at the clock tower after school. It was so serine up there. Like, all of your worries would just float away.

"So... Two years from now..." Axel started. "Still going to...?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Axel nodded and took a bite of his ice cream. "Just think... In a week... School will be out. And we have the summer to ourselves. Just you and me. No Demyx... No Zexion..." Axel looked at me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's gone by so fast... Just think, it will be tomorrow and we'll have families of our own." _Family..._ Axel nodded again.

"I just want... To get school over with...You know? I want to get a job, my own house, my own life." axel broke his popcicle stick in half and threw it off the tower."Just one more week..."

"Well, I don't really mind school... As long as I'm with you, I could deal with the crappy and long school days."

Axel smirked. "I love you." I didn't respond. "Rox... Is everything okay? You didn't answer me..."

"I can't..." I looked away.

"You... Don't love me anymore?" Axel asked.

I shook my ead. "It's not that..." Axel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't put my love in words."

Axel's POV:

"Axel, wake up! You can't be late for the last day of school!" My eyes slowly opened. I saw those brilliant blue eyes that kept me going. "Come on! You have ten minutes, then we are leaving!" I sat up and yawned.

"Okay, okay! What will you do when we live together one day? You better boil some water or something... Or I'm not getting up..." I grabbed my black jean shorts and white t-shirt.I quickly got dressed.

Everyone was finishing packing up. We had to be out of dorms by 5pm.I was going to Roxas' (THANK GOD.)

Roxas stood up. He was wearing the clothes he was wearing the day we went to the mall for the first time... His grey shorts and blue t-shirt... OKAY! Snap out of the girlish thoughts...

Roxas and I walked down the wallways hand-in-hand. Demyx and Zexion doing the same next to and Demyx left us for their own homeroom. Everyone was cleaning out their lockers, conversation on their summer plans, or crying over their friends that they would miss. Typical last day of school.

Durning homeroom, everyone was passing around their yearbooks, wanting people to sign them. I din't know half of the people who gave me their yearbook. I just wrote: _Signed by the sexiest rehead. Got it memorized? - Axel Green. _

Roxas passed me his yearbook. I looked at him, then the yearbook. I carefully wrote:

_Roxas,_

_ I love you! This was the year we first met. And this was the year we fell in love. And this was the year we decided to get married some day. You are the light and the end of the tunnel, the shinning star in the sky, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hope everything works out with us in the future. Your family has been acting like I was part of it, which I am thankful beyond belief for. Since we first kissed that night, I had a feeling we would be more than friends. And was I right? Yes I was! So Roxas, I really love you. More than anything in the enire world! I hope you have a fantastic summer. _

_P.S. Would you marry me?-Axel_

Roxas looked at the letter and smiled. He took my yearbook and began writting something. I put my head on Roxas' shoulder, trying to read what he was writing. Roxas would shoo me away, but in moments I would be back on his about, five minutes, Roxas handed me my yearbook.

_Axel, _

_ I love you more than words can describe. I hope you are in my life forever. And when I mean forever, I mean till the bitter end. After Sora died, I was about to give up on live and just... Leave this cruel world. But when I met you... I felt like I had something to finally live for. I just wish you would have met Sora... He was a great guy. But anyways, I am so happy I met you. You really changed my life. It makes me so happy knowing that when I wake up in the morning, I wake up next to you. I hope I could wake up next to you for the rest of my life. _

_P.S. Yes.-Roxas_

Yes...

**A/N A mysterious hooded man watches. (From a distance) Take a second to look awesome, time to go. Walk in slo-motion so you still look awesome. Gaurd just saw you, and he's gonna shoot you! I 3 Tobuscus! Hehe :3 and Shane Dawson... Love him... AND DESTRY! AHHH DESTRYY! O_O Aaaannnyyyywwaayysss... I hope you guys enjoyed! I worked on this for a while... okay not really... I hope you guys enjoyed! It was pretty cheesey! But the next chapter will be up soon! I promise! :D**


	19. Truth Or Dare?

**Okay Chapter 19. So there will be two more chapters after this. Chapter 20, and information about the After Story and some backround knowlege about that. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and made this whole story writting experience the best! I love you all! Enough of my rambling, here is Chapter 19!**

**Warning! : Guys making out... That's still rated T right?**

Roxas' POV:

"ROXAS!" My younger brother jumped on me. "I missed you!"

"Hey Pence! What's up, buddy?" I ruffled his messy brown hair.

"I just found out that Axel was staying for the summer! Hi Axel!" Pence waved at Axel.

Axel waved back, smiling. "Hey, bud!" Axel and I walked into my house. "We're here!"

My mom bustled over to us. "Boys! It is so great to see you!" My mom looked the same, like she always did. Her long brown hair was pulled back, and she was wearing her usual pink shirt. She gave both of us big I love my mom's hugs!

"Where's Ventus?" I looked around the house, no sign of my big brother. My mom's eyes widened.

"Oh... He is at Zach's... He lives there now..." My mother went back in the kitchen.

"He lives at Zack's?" I walked into the kitchen with my mom. "Since when?"

"Since last week. He's been acting really weird lately... Like, he wouldn't come home until really late, and he would leave really early in the morning. He would never he home..." My mom got some stuff out of the fridge.

Axel walked into the kitchen. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

My mom looked at Axel and smiled. "No need to thank me! You are always welcome here!" Axel smirked. "So, what are you guys going to do over the summer? Demyx is home, you could hang out with him!"

I facepalm'd. I completly forgot Demyx was Zack's brother! I guess there is no excape from the hyper mulleted boy. "I forgot about him..."

"Demyx sounds nice! His parents talk about him a lot... A LOT..." My mom chuckled.

"I bet... Well, I'm going gto unpack." I grabbed my hings from the living room and went into my room. Axel followed. "Um... Axel, you could put your stuff in those drawers over there." I pointed to Sora's old dresser."There's nothing in there."

Axel nodded. I turned around and started unpacking my own stuff in my drawers. "So Ventus is pretty much living with Demyx now? That's so weird..." Axel said.

"I know right? We should totally go surprise them once we finish..."

"Lets do it! I'm almost done. I left most of my personal stuff at the dorm." Axel walked over to me. "We have to do something great this summer. Something that we'll never forget."

"Like what?" I looked back at Axel, shoving some jens into my drawer.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know... Just something." I stoop up. "Something exiting!"

I chuckled. "I get that! Just... What?" Axel and I sat on my bed."Maybe we could... I don't know..."

"We should go on the best date ever." Axel smirked.

I smiled at Axel. "Yeah... We should."

"Roxas, Axel, um, Demyx is on the phone." My mom was standing in the doorway. How long was she...? I stood up and took the phone from my mom.

"Ello?"

"HEY ROXAS!" Demyx's voice yelled so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Zexion is coming over for a few days, and we wanted to know if you and Axel wanted to have a sleepover!"

Didn't we just have a 180 day sleepover like, four hours ago? But, I couldn't just say no... "Axel, Demyx wants to know if we wanted to have a sleepover at his house." Axel raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay, fine! When do we come over?"

"Right now!"

"Okay! We'll be there in like, ten minutes... Oh, is my brother over there?"

"Mmmhmm! Oh, I have to go! I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright, bye."

And then we had to pack again.

Axel's POV:

Roxas and I walked down to Demyx's house with our athletic bags slung over our shoulders. I was SOO FREAKING HAPPY it wasn't winter! I could actually NOT freeze to death! Roxas and I were just talking about the summer... And what we would do... And all of that stuff.

Demyx's house was the same size as Roxas'; big but not too big. Roxas rang the doorbell. Like, 2 seconds later, Demyx opened the door. "HI GUYS!" He gave us tight, very tight hugs. "How are my buddies doing?"

"Good... Same as we were four hours ago..." Roxas smirked. "You?"

"Awesome! Well, now we can actually have FUN! Instead of studying 24/7!" Zexion waltzed next to Demyx. His eyebrows raised.

"Well... Long time no see!" Zexion smirked. Roxas and I went into Demyx's room and put our stuff on the floor.

Roxas and I met up with Demyx and Zexion in Demyx's basement. I don't think I have ever seen so many video games in my life... Seriously... Roxas' brother was down there too, fooling around with Demyx, giving him a noogie. "Don'tt mess up the hair! Please!" Demyx whinned.

Ventus let go. "Okay!" Ventus looked over to Roxas. "Roxas!" Ventus picked Roxas up, spinning him around.

"Ventus! Getting dizzy!" Ventus chuckled, setting Roxas down."Thank you..." Roxas stummbled, knocking into me. My reflexes were able to catch Roxas before he fell. "Ah... Thanks..."

I smiled."You okay?" Roxas nodded.

"Motion sickness... Remember?" Ventus laughed. "What?" Roxas scowled at his identical older brother.

"Nothing... So Roxas! You and Axel have been dating for...what? Eight months now? Give me all the deets!" Roxas, Ventus, Zack, Demyx, Zexion, and I sat down in bean bag chairs. I got the red one!

"Well... They barely made out, so not much to tell!" Demyx teases. I rolled my eyes.

"That is mainly because you keep intruding..." I scowled at Demyx, who just shrugged.

"It's not my fault you try and make out in the living room." Zack and Ventus did that, 'OHHH!' thing. I just rolled my eyes. "But you're still dating, right?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we be?" Roxas smiled at took out his yearbook. "There is this one picture with Demyx and Zexion..."

Demyx and Zexion's eyes widened. "Roxas... No... If you find me as a friend, you will not show anyone that picture." Zexion tried to grab the yearbook. Zexion slapped it out of Roxas' nimble hands, making it fall on the floor.

Demyx quickly picked it started reading the comments. Oh crap. "Demyx..." I reached for the yearbook, not being able to get far in the bean bag. Demyx smirk grew into a smile. "Awwe, Axel! So romantic!" Demyx pressed the yearbook on his cheast and batted his eyelashes.

I jumped up up and grabbed the yearbook. "Come on, Axel! Oh Axel can I be your bestma-" I covered up Demyx's big mouth. Roxas' eyes were wide.

Ventus and Zack raised an eyebrow. "Um... what?" Zack looked at Demyx, who looked at me, and I looked at Roxas, who looked at Ventus, who looked at Zexion. Yeah, I know. That totally just made complete sense.

"I should say... I don't need my hair any more messed up than it already is..." Demyx said, puting Mario Kart Wii into his Wii. "Now, who wants to play?"

Zexion, Roxas, and Zack grabbed remote. Ventus and I waited until the two crappiest people would be Zack and Zexion. I took Zexion's controler. Baby Mario, baby!... Okay! So it was Roxas, Demyx, Ventus, and I. Toad, Luigi, King Boo, and Baby Mario. We were playing for the first slice of pizza that was on it's came in first the last race.

When we started, Roxas screamed, "FOORR PIZZAA!" Luckily, I wasn't hit by a shell in the first ten seonds of the race, which normally ment I had a ... Normally. I ended up getting pushed off the edge of Rainbow Bridge by a certain blondie... *cough, cough* ROXAS. I ended up finishing in third... *insert unamused face here*

Demyx won, no surprise there... So of course, when the pizza guy came, Demyx got the first slice. The pizza made me miss Varsity. Their pizza would be the only kind I would eat...

It was from a chain pizza place, like Little Ceasers or Dominos, not half as good as a regualr , at least it was edible. Roxas and I tried dodging the questions about what happened with the yearbook. Who knew Demyx and Zexion weren't the only ones to play 20 Questions?

"Alright boys, it's getting late! Go to bed." Demyx's mom said.

"Mooom! It's only 10:30!" Demyx whinned. I heard Demyx's mom sigh and walk back upstairs. Demyx turned to us. "Now... What to do."

"I'm not playing Mario Cart agenst Demyx again. I can tell you that right now." Zexion smiled at his boyfriend.

"Oh, shut up." Demyx giggled. "Zack, you think of something." The mulleted boy turned to hisolder brother.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Zack snuck into his sleeping bag. Ventus smirked. I saw Roxas' eyes widen. Oh Jebus...

Roxas elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Oww! At least I actually made out with my boyfriend!" Ventus in that room, exept for Roxas, burst into laughter. Ahh... I love Ventus... As a brother.

"Jerk." Roxas rolled his eyes.

Zack sat up. "That's it! We should play Truth or Dare!" Demyx's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Yes! We should!" Demyx nodded, Ventus shrugged, I smirked, and Roxas rolled his eyes. Pouty Roxas... I like Pouty Roxas...

"Whom shall go first?" Ventus smirked. The hell? "I vote Zexion, since he is the quietest of us all. Zexion, choose your victim."

Zexion gave Roxas and I the evil eyes. Oh crap. "Axel. Truth... Or dare?"

I took a moment to think. They could make me do anything... "Dare."

Zexion looked pleased. "Dare you... To..." Zexion looked at Demyx. "Make out with Roxas. Hey, you have to do it sometime!" My eyes widened as I looked at the blonde. His face was a bright red. I shrugged.

"I'll do it. Mainly because I don't back out from a good dare." I raised my eyebrows. "Do we have to do it here?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes... Yes you do." Perverts...? Roxas looked at his older brother, who urged him on.

"Lets get this over with..." Roxas mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. I hesitated, wondering when Roxas wwanted to start. I guess hesitating isn't an option when there is a dare like and Demyx pressed our faces together, crushing my nose.

"Jesus! That hurts, you know!" Roxas rubbed his nose. "Why can't we just wait unti-" I pressed my lips agenst Roxas'. Well, I now know how to shut Roxas up when he's ranting. And I don't get hurt in the prosess! I could feel Roxas start to smile.I almost forgot this was a dare...

Roxas leaned forward in his sleeping wrapped his arms around my neck. We came up for air, sadly. Roxas was giggling.I could hear some Demyx giggles in the backround.I looked over to the observing four. "Dare done?"

Everyone looked at Zexion, who gave the dare. "Dare done."

I looked back at Roxas and shrugged. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Roxas smiled.

"Dare you to kiss me again." Roxas smiled even more.

"Why, of course." Roxas leaned in and we shared a sweet kiss.

**A/N Ahh I lied! x) I don't even think that was considered making out... Haha... Well, at least it's up! Happy Thanksgiving to the people who celebrate Thanksgiving! I hope you ate lots of yummy turkey! And not to forget the stuffing... Mmmm... Stuffing... Well, while I get more stuffing, you review and all that good stuff! Love you guys! :o NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER HOLY CRAP... Just thought you should know... Cause I just remembered... Cause I suck! :D**


	20. Everything's Okay

**Here it is. Chapter 20. The moment you have all been waiting for. (Hopefully) The last chapter. Arghfhgjrghbtngjf! Well, I am just going to continue writing… And… Yeah… I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I love you all! ****J**

Axel's POV:

"Dude, you have to climb the vines THEN jump over to the other landform!" I rubbed my temples, taking the Wii remote from Pence's hands. "Here, let me show you." Pence was playing Zelda again… And we were both failing.

Pence did that, "ooohhh!' thing once I made it more clear to him that pressing B WAS NOT the button you pressed to jump. I laughed, handing the remote back to the brunette. I looked at the clock. It was almost noon. Roxas wasn't up yet… I got up and snuck into his room. To my surprise, he was awake! But to even more of my surprise, he was sitting on the ground hugging his knees, silently crying his eyes out.

"Roxas?" I kneeled next to the blonde. "Are you okay?" Roxas looked at me and shook his head. "What happened?"

Roxas stayed quiet, something he rarely did. He would always tell me if something was bothering him before it came to this. "T-Today was the day…" He finally croaked. Day for what? "I-It's been a y-year…"

Then it finally hit me. Sora's death. Roxas had always told me it was in the summer, but never gave an exact date. But today, it was defiantly the day.

"Oh Roxas… I-I didn't know…" I wrapped my arms around Roxas. "I'm so sorry…" Roxas' crying started to steady. And soon, he was on his feet.

"I'm okay… I'm okay… Well… I'm going to see him." Roxas looked in the mirror. "I'm going to."

"You mean… You're going to…"

"Visit his grave. It only seems right. I should have done it a long time ago." Roxas grabbed some clothes from his drawers. "You can come if you want to… Since you pretty much know him from the times I would talk about him…" I nodded.

"I would be honored." Roxas smirked. He went into the bathroom and got changed, coming out a few minutes later.

I leaned agents the bedroom doorframe. Pence was playing Zelda, Aerith was at work, and Ventus was at Zack's. I went into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the basket. I took a bite.

Roxas walked into the kitchen. His eyes were still red, but it wasn't too bad. He was defiantly still depressed. I gripped his shoulder. He looked at me with his eyes filled with pain he was building up inside of him for a year. "Ready to go?"

Roxas slowly nodded as we left the house. The drive to the cemetery wasn't too long, but I was the one driving. I have never seen Roxas drive, let alone be in a car while he was doing it. I think he was just scared. That something was going to happen to him, or someone he loved. Not like I could blame him…

Roxas and I climbed the hill up to where Sora was buried. It was defiantly emotional.

There we stood. Roxas holding back tears. Sora's small gravestone was chilling to look at. Roxas was first to confront the stone that was once his brother. I slowly walked next to the blonde. I saw a single tear stream down his face.

Why do I have the feeling I'm going to cry too?

Roxas' POV:

I put my hands on top of my brother's tombstone. It was… Stunning, what one little car ride could turn into… I tried my very best not to cry, which didn't last very long.

"Why aren't you here, Sora? Why aren't you here with me?" I slammed my hands on the cold stone. "Why did you have to go… Why… Could I be where you are? You deserved to live more than I did…"

I glanced over at Axel, who knew to keep his distance. I looked back. "Why couldn't I have been the one to die?" I whispered, so Axel couldn't here me. "I really wish you were here. I miss you brother." I had to back up from the stone or I would seriously go crazy. I need Sora with me. I need him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. I need him to be there when things got rough. But then again, if Sora never died, I would have never meet Axel. I would have never met Zexion, or Demyx. My life would have been just as bad as it was before.

I went back to the car and took out the box that has been collecting dust under my bed for a year. The box of memories. I carefully set the box down next to Sora's grave. I had to let go. And now was the time to do it. I nodded at Axel and we walked back to the car.

As soon as I was in the car, I just let it all go. I started to sob. Axel was silent for a while, which I respected. I really didn't want to talk right now. Axel started the car. We didn't drive home though. We drove to the country side.

After a half hour of driving through what seemed like nothingness, the car screeched to a halt. I looked out to the beautiful view of all of Traverse Town. The sun was setting, so the sky was a beautiful mixture of oranges, yellows, pinks, and blues. "I bet you don't know why the sun sets red." Axel wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all of those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." I chuckled, looking out.

Being next to Axel made me remember the first day we met. I was so scared of him at first. He looked big and mean, but I now know he is just a ball of fluff inside. He didn't seem to like me at first either. But we became good friends soon. And then that one night with Spin the Bottle, when I realized that I liked Axel, more than a friend. And now, he's living at my house. How things could change in a year.

Axel and I sat down, watching the sun set in the sky. It was amazing to just sit there and not think about anything for a couple hours. I snuggled next to the redhead, kissing him on the cheek. "Best date ever."

When Axel and I got home, it was close to 9pm. We had to leave for Twilight Academy tomorrow for enrolment, so we went straight to bed. I sat awake for most of the night. Just thinking about the box. That box was my comfort for a year. And now, it was in a better place.

Axel sat up in his bed, like he knew I wasn't sleeping. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just not tired." I sat up myself. Axel nodded. I laid back down. "I don't want to go back."

Axel chuckled. "Neither do I. But we have to."

I groaned. "But… Can't we just like… Go to a public school or something?" I knew it was crazy, I never went to a public school in my life. And I highly doubt Axel would want to stay year-round, since I had to beg for him to stay for the summer.

"Well, for one, I really don't want to bother your family any longer, two, public schools suck, three, we would probably never have any time to hang out, and four, did I mention that they suck?" I had to laugh! Just Axel's tone made public schools sound like torture!

"Aren't public schools the same thing as private schools?" They are both schools, what's the big difference? Schools are schools! "Wait… Why are we talking about school"

Axel laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. Why did you bring it up?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm going to bed now…" Axel laughed as I got under my blue covers.

Axel's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. A nice night's sleep, and soon a nice morning shower. Oh yeah, and then a grueling three hour train ride. I stretched and got out of bed. I quickly made my bed, then I was off to the shower. I grabbed my black shorts and white t-shirt, a basic staple to my closet.

When I got out of the shower, Roxas was already up, waiting for his turn to get showered up. I got my packed bags all situated while Roxas was finishing getting ready. Roxas finished spiking his hair, and we packed all of our bags in the car. After good-byes, Roxas and I were off for the train station with Ventus. He was only there so the car would get home. The train would leave at like, noon.

"Bye you guys! And stay out of trouble!" Ventus hugged Roxas and I as we went our separate ways.

Roxas and I sat, waiting for the train for what seemed like hours. We just sat there… But Roxas couldn't be quiet forever. "So Axel, we are going to be juniors this year…" Roxas squeezed my hand. "Then seniors… And then…"

"We will be free. And we will be together forever." Yes, sound like a teenaged girl Axel. It's totally a turn-on. Sarcasm.

Roxas giggled. "Yeah. I guess we will be." Roxas rested his head on my shoulder.

Roxas' POV:

Axel and I boarded the train once it arrived. I was sort of getting used to the train. I didn't get as sick as I used to. Which was ALWAYS a good thing!

I stared blankly out into the scenery of tall yellow grass and telephone poles. Axel went to get some snacks from one of our bags. Argh I hate trains. There is seriously NOTHING to do but either A, stare blankly into space, B, stare blankly at one other people, or C, sleep until you reach your destination.

Axel came back with a few packs of fruit snakes, two bags of chips, and two juice boxes. He smiled at me. "Well, someone looks like their in a good mood." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I sure am," I mumbled with no emotion at all. Axel chuckled. I grabbed a pack of fruit snacks as opened the package. I grabbed a magazine and opened my pack. I dumped the colorful gummies out of the pouch and arranged them by color. I ate the red ones first, then the orange, then the green, then the blue, and then the purple. I'm probably the only person who does that with their gummies…

Axel ate his gummies straight out of the package, like anyone else would. I smirked. I'm so weird… I looked at the red head, thinking about how we loved each other, and how we would always be there for each other.

Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N And it comes to an end. Thank you guys for making this story experience so much fun! I loved hearing from you guys! Um, there will be another chapter to this, and guess what it will be about? You guessed it! THE AFTER STORY! Yay! :D So it's technically not over yet… But yeah! It will also have my 'Thank you' thingies in there, so yeah. Don't be all like, "That bitch didn't thank me for reviewing her story!" Well, first, I have to say, "Calm the hell down," but it will defiantly be in the next chapter! Love you guys!**


	21. Thank You's and Random Crap

**Okay guys, you pretty much told me you didn't want this to end. Well, it's not going to! *insert happy face* Yeah! I'm going to write an After Story! I honestly didn't want this to end either… The After Story will be called, "Blue". Tacky, right? No, it is not called Blue because Green and Blue are colors… I just didn't have any other name to call it… So yeah! It will be in the point of view of Roxas and Axel again in the beginning, but once the story gets longer, there will be more point of view characters. **

"**Blue" will be about Axel and Roxas' life after high school and into their lives on their own. So, like any typical After Story. It will be based on the song "Dear Bobbie" by Yellowcard. Yes, some of the lyrics will be way off from the story. Like, it's not 1945. It's 2012. But, I can't change it so the lyrics will be the same, so bear with me!**

**The Reviewers:**

**Candy3314**

**Rikuobsession**

**Metallic-rose**

**JacindaWeire**

**AngelBaby555**

**I am in love with each and every one of you! You guys really made this fun! You gave some good tips, constructive criticism, and told me that you loved this story when I thought it was complete garbage. So thank you awesome people! And I hope you read Blue!**

**To The Other People Who Favorited, Alerted;**

**Don't think I forgot about you guys! There was just so many of you that I really couldn't keep track, and I couldn't retrieve that stuff. But I love you guys as well! You are all awesome!**

**So, be sure to be on the look out for Blue. I'm guessing it will be out pretty soon! I wrote down what I wanted in chapter one in my writing journal, so it should be up fairly quickly. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**


End file.
